Rooftop Confessions
by Sereko
Summary: Every night, before bed, Akane and Ranma meet on the rooftop of the Tendo Dojo. This is what they talk about...
1. Confession 1

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

This story is of a different style than I am used to. I usually write longer chapters with several scenes…but this story is made up more of individual meetings between Akane and Ranma on the Tendo roof. Thus I've decided, instead of trying to hit my usual page number quota, I will instead cut the chapters based on these meetings. This will make the chapters very small, but – hopefully – they can stand well enough on their own. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I merely use Rumiko Takahashi's genius as a starting point for my own storytelling.

* * *

**Confession 1**

**

* * *

**

She approached him slowly, casually. Once she reached his side, she let her legs curl beneath her so that she could sit beside him. "Hi Ranma," she said while looking with him up at the stars.

"Hey," he whispered back unchanged in his position and demeanor from when she first stepped onto the roof. Akane smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful, so content. She let her eyes drift back to the twinkle of light above her.

After a few minutes, the tomboy sighed and then yawned. She heard Ranma yawn behind her only seconds later. She grinned while she stretched her arms upward and arched her back. "Yawns are contagious," she informed him. Her back made a light popping noise and she groaned in pleasure at finally being able to get that nasty kink out of it.

She could practically hear Ranma's smile. "Long day?" Akane nodded solemnly without looking at him. With a care most would not credit the pig-tailed boy with having, he reached out and let his fingertips brush against his companion's upper arm. The touch was slight and had Akane not become so accustomed to him she was sure that she wouldn't have felt it. But she had become accustomed to him. Two years would do that to a couple, no matter if they spent every waking moment arguing with one another. They had been getting better, though, Akane told herself as she leaned back to lie down on the roof's shingles.

Ranma barely even noticed when she followed his command. He too had become accustomed to her. Somehow amongst their squabbles and misadventures he and his very first fiancée had developed a body language. They were more aware of each other, could sense one another more acutely than before. Most of all, they were finally able to discern each other's moods. Ranma was now smart enough not to provoke Akane when he saw her eyes flat and posture slouched as was Akane smart enough not to mallet her housemate into oblivion when his muscles were flexed and his jaw tight. Needless to say, such observations saved them from 3 out of 5 of their arguments. The Tendo Dojo was practically peaceful. Ranma smirked. Maybe not entirely peaceful, he thought. It was still too tempting to get his kawaikune tomboy riled up and ready to roll. He couldn't explain the pure, unadulterated pleasure he received any time her saw her face heat up and her eyes brighten. She was simply stunning when she was angry. He turned his head to glance at her profile.

The top of her head was partially on top of the arm he had laying on the roof above her. Her own arms were slung over her waist, hands clasped over her stomach. The elbow of one was slightly nudging his side because of her close proximity. Ranma couldn't help but sigh in contentment. He couldn't count the days it had taken for the two of them to become more comfortable with physical proximity.

All right, so he could.

2 years. 1 month. And if his internal clock served him correctly, 23 days.

Just a little over two years of being together. Two years worth of endless fights, training missions, Amazonian schemes, persistent suitors…the list was endless. And then it finally came. Ranma had memorized every detail of that revolutionary moment.

He had been training in the dojo. Breaking bricks, kicking dummies, perfecting his katas…the usual. To be truthful, he hadn't noticed when his practicing slowly moved out of the training hall and into the backyard. The sun had been out and he was getting slick with sweat in his white tank top and black pants. For the first time, the cool pond a few feet away was looking inviting. Ranma had just about decided to take a little swim when he executed a perfect 180-degree backward punch. What he hadn't known at the time was that Akane had moved outside as well and was standing directly behind him.

Pulling his punch as fast as he could, Ranma narrowly missed breaking his fiancée's jaw. In fact, he would have had Akane not shifted away from him herself. His eyes were wide. "Akane!"

The girl just smiled at him as if nothing had happened. She held up her hand that was holding an ice-cold glass of water. "I brought this for you." She received no response from the man in front of her. He was still struck dumb.

"Akane," he said slowly. He took the drink from her at the same time that he reached a hand up to her cheek. "Are you all right?"

Akane looked at him questionably. "Yes, I'm fine," she responded in a way that suggested that she had no idea why he was so concerned. And she didn't.

"Akane," he repeated for a third time, "you just dodged one of my punches."

Now her own eyes widened. She clasped the hand that he still held against her face. While pulling it away from her, she looked at the appendage in awe. Her thin fingers brushed his own as she turned the hand over and over. "Really?" she asked and finally raised her eyes back to his. He just nodded his head. "Wow," she mumbled.

That had been about six months ago. Ever since then, Ranma had started picking up on all of the other little movements and shifts that Akane did on a daily basis. For example, at mealtimes she unconsciously held his rice bowl anytime that he was leaning over the table to fight his father for food. He hadn't realized how often he spilled his rice until that moment. There were many more instances, so many small things he couldn't list them all.

One thing for sure, they had fallen into a rhythm. A familiarity.

And he liked it.


	2. Confession 2

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

This is a _very_ short chapter. I apologize, but it's how I initially wrote it long ago and I don't want to change the flow (that was not supposed to rhyme…).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 2**

**

* * *

**

The next week ended in much the same way. Ranma had been stargazing for a little while when he sensed Akane join him on the roof. She walked over to him as usual and sat by his side. Her posture was unusually morose and he was about to ask what was wrong when she hunched her shoulders and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Akane?" he questioned.

She didn't respond or turn to him. Instead she buried her head in her knees and took a moment to calm herself with heavy breathing. Ranma sat up in concern and reached a tentative hand out to her back. "Bad day?"

She nodded with her head still hidden.

"Let me guess," he continued. "Kuno. Kodachi. Happosai." He paused in the middle of ticking off his fingers to think about whom else might have bothered her throughout the day. "And Shampoo." He looked to her to confirm his suspicions.

Akane shook her head. Ranma raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked up at the dark sky and thought for another moment. "Ukyou, too?"

This time she nodded her assent and let out a heavy sigh.

"That's a lot for one day. Usually they spread it out more," he mused mostly to himself. He glanced over at his companion and noticed how downtrodden her aura was. Without a second thought he laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Come here."

It took a moment, but she eventually turned to look at him. Her red-rimmed eyes made his heart ache. "Come here," he repeated while patting the spot of roof in between his spread legs. She observed him for a moment as if to see if he were serious. With a shrug, she obliged and moved to sit in front of him.

Ranma wasted no time in moving one of his hands to the back of her neck. He softly brushed at her short hair and grinned when he saw goose bumps appear on her sensitive flesh. She tensed when he laid his other hand on her shoulder. He moved forward so that his chest barely touched her back and his mouth was next to her ear. "Relax," he commanded tenderly.

She didn't obey him immediately. He smirked at her reaction to the intimacy of their positions before moving both of his hands across her shoulder blades. His fingers began to caress the skin under them in small circles. Slowly he made his way along her back until she began to soften beneath him. After only a few moments, he could already feel the tension slip out of her body.

Then he massaged a few pressure points this way and that so that she literally began to melt from his administrations. Eventually, he made his way back up to her neck. With sensual precision, he kneaded the silky column. Akane's head lolled forward as she let out a quiet moan. "Ranma," she breathed.

After a few more minutes, he stopped. His last hurrah had been at the base of her spine and he cautiously slipped both arms around her waist when he was done. She didn't protest as he used his new leverage to pull her back against him. In fact, as if in a trance, she mewled into his ear while letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

Ranma didn't know what had made him so brazen, but he applauded the newfound side of him. He hadn't realized until that moment how desperately he had wanted to simply hold Akane in his arms. She turned her head and laid a chaste kiss at the nape of his neck. "Thank you." Her breath moved against his skin, in and out. Ranma's heart quickened.

Letting the moment settle, he looked with her at the sky above. Idly, her hands skimmed over the arms he had wrapped around her stomach. They played with his interlocked fingers using mindless strokes to elicit his own goose bumps. He smiled in contentment and nudged her head affectionately.

* * *

_Things are starting to heat up! ;)_


	3. Confession 3

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

First of all, part of the reason for the delay of this chapter was that this is _not_ my original Chapter 3. I had written something completely different and, at the last second, I decided that I needed an interim moment between Chapter 2 and what will now be Chapter 4. Things were moving a little too fast and I wanted to slow them down a bit. Also, since I was determined to get something out to you guys this weekend…I busted this chapter out quickly, in one go, without proof reading. I apologize if there are any (and I'm sure there are) spelling/grammar errors. This is the first time I've included some non-rooftop moments, too, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 3**

**

* * *

**

The day had begun as it always did. Nabiki was on her way out the door while Akane and Ranma hastily got ready and ran down the stairs after her.

"Have a good day!" Kasumi called out as they sprinted out the door.

Outside, Ranma jumped up on the fence as usual. Akane remained firmly planted on the ground. She was still amazed at her companion's incredible balance. It wasn't fair that he could be so good at everything. Well, not at school, she thought with a smirk. Not too long into their jaunt, they had their daily Shampoo interruption. She pounced on top of Ranma with her bicycle and take-out order still firmly in place.

Akane watched with a bored eye. She couldn't really understand why, but that morning it didn't bother her that Shampoo latched onto their mutual fiancé as if he were an object to be played with. She didn't scream or rant or rave or smack Ranma upside the head. For the first time, she refused to let her jealous emotions overload her and she allowed herself to realize that she only ever hit Ranma because she was taking out her frustrations, not because it was his fault. She saw the man in question cock his head to the side in confusion right before he and his companion lost their balance and splashed into the canal behind them.

Instinctively, the youngest Tendo sister scaled the fence between her and the canal as nimbly as possible. She jumped down on the thin ledge, plucked kitty Shampoo up by her purple scruff and had her sailing through the sky via mallet-airlines in mere seconds. By the time Ranma surfaced with a huge gulp of air, there was very little evidence that his feline follower had ever been there. The newly made red-head climbed out of the water to find Akane staring at her. She turned away immediately.

"Ranma?" the question came innocently and uncertainly.

When Akane reached out with a hand, Ranma flinched away. She grabbed her school bag, hopped back on the fence and ran like a bat out of hell towards school. Akane called after her, but she was already out of her sight. With a sigh, she climbed back over the fence, grabbed her own bag and continued on her morning trek.

For the rest of the day, Ranma acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't avoid her as she thought he would, but he did refrain from talking about what had transpired earlier. Akane let it go. She played along with him while making a mental note to bug him about it before bed.

* * *

It was late at night. Kasumi was washing the dinner plates in the kitchen while everyone else sat around the living room watching television. She scrubbed the last sauce dish, rinsed and then set it aside on a drying towel with the rest. As she washed her hands clean of the dish soap she had used, she thought back on how peaceful tonight's dinner was. For whatever reason, there had been no fighting or yelling. She couldn't put her finger on the cause for the phenomena.

While drying her hands on her apron, she walked out into the living room. Genma and her father were playing _go_ out on the deck, a warm breeze wafting in through the open doors. Nabiki was reading a magazine on one of the cushions.

She saw it then. A slight aberration in the nightly routine. Akane and Ranma were lying on their stomachs in front of the TV, as usual. However, on this evening, when Ranma poked Akane's arm to tease her, Akane just laughed and poked him back. No screaming, no yelling, no fighting at the slightest provocation. Ranma's imprint wasn't left in the roof as he was thrown to the other side of Nerima. Akane's mallet stayed in its sub-space pocket.

Kasumi's hands stilled in the midst of their drying. Her heart sped up a beat. Had it finally begun? Had they finally passed over their anger at their fathers and the uncomfortable situation they were put into? Had they finally recognized their attraction? Kasumi looked down at her youngest sister with hope and love in her eyes as she witnessed her growing up. Maybe Akane's life wouldn't be ruined as she had thought.

* * *

A while later, Akane leaned towards Ranma and said, "I'm gonna get ready for bed." Then, she stood up and bid everyone goodnight as she left. Ranma looked around the room. Soun and his old man had stopped playing _go_ and were now sipping sake as they looked out over the night. They would be passed out soon and then poor Kasumi would have to wake them up and drag them to bed. Nabiki had gone up to her room a few minutes before. Ranma had learned over his time at the Tendo dojo that the middle sister liked to go to bed early so that she could get an early start the next day. Kasumi was at the table, enjoying an orange fresh from the morning market, her chores finally done for the day.

Ranma stood up himself, feeling that he waited long enough since Akane had left so as not to raise suspicion. He didn't notice that Kasumi watched him with a grin as he went upstairs. What he didn't remember, but his almost-sister-in-law did, was that he and Akane used to go to bed at the same time.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened this morning?" They had been sitting on the roof for a while, gazing up at the stars, an awkwardness fouling up the air between them. Akane had finally had enough and decided to get right down to the root of the matter.

Ranma didn't respond immediately. He looked down at the hands he had hooked around his bent knees. Then he shook his head. "It was nothing." The girl at his side didn't even grace his statement with a response. She just waited. Eventually it would come. He leaned back a bit, let one of his hands draw lazy patterns on the roof tiles. "You wouldn't understand!" he shouted abruptly before turning away again.

Well, there was denial and then frustration. Akane ticked off her fingers. Depending on his mood, he'd either hit outright anger next or bypass it and go straight for the truth. She decided to help him along a little.

He felt her fingers like they were the wind. They whispered over the top of the hand he still had splayed against the roof. The warmth of her body moved over him next. She had slid closer so that their shoulders were almost touching. Ranma took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as it mingled with the breeze. Finally gathering up his courage, he turned to face her. Her bangs covered chocolate eyes that were cast downward in thought. He glanced down, himself, and watched with her as she traced the length of each of his fingers. There was something so innocent, so sweet, and yet so intimate about the gesture.

Ranma thought that he could actually hear her waiting for him to speak. She was being so patient with him, so uncharacteristically patient, that he could do no other than tell her what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry," were his first words. Akane didn't react. She just kept playing with his hand, her eyes lowered. Once it was all out she would confront him with her eyes, but she feared that to do so too early would scare him back into his shell.

"I…I just," he stumbled. "I don't like you seeing me like that," he bit out partly in anger and partly in embarrassment. "I can't stand changing in front of you, being a woman in front of you. My curse is…it's…It's like a wall that prevents me from truly being myself. When I get splashed with cold water, I become an actor. I play a role. If I didn't, I think part of me would break every time that I was ashamed by turning into a girl. It never really bothered me to play that role in front of you before, but now…"

He lifted her chin so that they could meet eye to eye, showing her that he was unafraid of confessing to her. "I'm too close to you. I don't want to shut myself down and become someone else anytime I'm hit with cold water in front of you." She smiled softly. "But it's…I'm just…" When he looked like he was going to back down and turn from her again, Akane raised a hand to his cheek to keep him where he was. "It's humiliating."

She sat silently after his admission. There was very little that she could say to put his mind at ease. For the moment, she hooked her arm through his and laid her head against his shoulder. They looked back out at the evening sky. Many minutes later, when it seemed that bedtime had arrived and Ranma began to stand up, she spoke.

The wind kicked up Akane's dark blue hair and she used a delicate hand to tuck the strands behind her ear. She had risen, though her face was still directed contemplatively towards the Moon. "It's a part of you." The quiet words were not followed by more explanation. As the young woman walked towards her window, Ranma stared at her back quizzically. The way she had said it, so sincerely and succinctly, made him feel like she had accepted a part of him that he couldn't yet. In time, maybe. For now, it was enough to know that she wasn't bothered by it. It was enough to know that she could see past it.

* * *

_While you can imagine a development like this between Ranma and Akane is something that would never happen in the anime/manga…that's the point of fanfiction, ne? Also, I hope you understand that – as this is a fanfic – I've taken artistic license and have made the two mature emotionally much sooner than they ever would via Rumiko Takahashi. In the real world, I would hope that it would not take…what? 9 seasons?...for them to accept and act on their feelings for each other. _

_Thank you very much to all who have reviewed and sent me wonderfully encouraging e-mails. You are what get me to continue writing, no matter how strong my writer's block! ;) _


	4. Confession 4

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

I can't hold it off any longer! I was thinking of writing another chapter before this one, to delay the drastic step forward that is about to happen…but this story is meant to be short, so I might as well just get to it! Hope you enjoy! And please refrain from sending me reviews saying that this was too fast for these characters. To repeat myself from the end of the last chapter: First of all, artistic license and all that – these aren't the same bumbling Ranma and Akane from our dear Rumiko-san. Secondly, I agree somewhat…but seriously, it's been a month their time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 4**

**

* * *

**

By the following week, their rooftop encounters had become ritual. Neither could fall asleep unless they had unwound with each other under the stars. No matter what had happened to them during the day – whether a hair-brained scheme or crazy fiancée had disturbed them – they came together on the roof and found solace in one another. Ranma's confession a few days prior had opened a door for them. The walls were slipping away now and they felt freer to express things that they may have once held back.

At the end of the month, their relationship drastically progressed. It helped that there was no audience to witness their affections towards each other. No fathers to cry out wedding plans, no sisters to make profits or celebratory cakes, no enemies to attack them and no fiancées to split them apart. There was nothing to take away from just them. It had been hard enough in the beginning to ever think kindly about the other, even harder when they were interrupted any time that they had the courage to attempt to do something nice. But now there were no interruptions.

Akane had just finished washing up for bed when she finally made it to the roof. Her cotton pajamas swam around her in the breeze. Ranma, as usual, was lying back with his arms behind his head. He was clad only in a white tank top and his traditional black pants. It was arriving at the end of spring, so the air was already warm with early summer air. Akane inhaled the fragrant atmosphere in one deep, calming breath before walking to her partner. "Hey," she said before sitting down.

Like a few weeks earlier, Ranma reached up and brushed his fingers along her forearm. Akane answered his request by moving to lie beside him. Unlike before, however, this time she curled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "'Evening," he said in return. She smiled from her place on his chest. The hand not trapped between them slipped across his stomach. He squirmed beneath her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot you were ticklish."

He chuckled. "It's okay."

A few seconds later, Ranma felt her hand wander again. He was confused at first, until her fingers began to flitter around his abdomen. "Hey!" he squeaked as she continued to tickle him. Her laughter made him smile, but he rolled them over to stop her anyway.

She looked up at him with a pout once he had her securely trapped under him, her hands in each of his own and pressed against the roof on either side of her head. "You don't like to play?"

He let out an indignant snort. "You little vixen," he accused.

Akane continued to look at him innocently and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes brightened in the moonlight. Suddenly, it was like the world around him was slowing. Like the only thing in focus was the beautiful young woman lying beneath him. She gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes, ones filled with contentment. Her rich blue hair spread like a fan against the roof tiles. He removed one of his hands from hers in order to brush some stray bangs out of her eyes. He let his fingers linger, sliding them across her temple and down to the soft spot where her jaw met her earlobe. She sucked in a breath.

"Akane," he said in a sensually slow manner that had her closing her eyes momentarily. He said it as if she were the most important thing in the world to him. What she didn't fully realize yet was that she was. His head began to lower. It felt right. It felt perfect. For the first time since he'd met her, he didn't feel like a clumsy fool.

When his lips innocently brushed against her own, Akane's heart fluttered nervously. She had been waiting for this. Hadn't she? There had been fighting in the beginning; there still was a little of that but it had evolved into something more playful, more flirtatious. Then there had been confusion, all of those times that he would protect her and scream out his claim on her then turn around the second she was safe and begin another argument with her. And now there was simply peace. It was like coming home to find that everything was in order, all the homework for tomorrow had been finished, everyone had been fed and the dishes were sitting clean on their shelves, there was nothing to worry about but a warm, soothing bath that waited up the stairs.

She glanced up at his drowsy face, saw the piercing blue of his eyes, and a feeling like none she had ever experienced began to spread through her. His hand was still cupping her cheek when he leaned down a second time. Akane was ready for him. The first light peck had started something in her that was now in full bloom. She didn't let him pull away again so easily. Her free hand snaked across his back to keep his taught body close. With a fair amount of courage, she lifted her head to catch his retreating mouth in a firmer kiss.

Ranma was less shocked than he thought he would have been by her aggressive advance. His thoughts were too filled with the wonderful feel of her lips to be bothered with much else. This was Akane. Akane! He was kissing Akane at night on the roof right above both of their fathers' heads. He could hardly believe it. But then he felt her tongue tentatively touch his and he knew that everything was real. This wasn't just one of his dreams. Not just another fantasy. This was Akane, someone he had come to care for deeply, pressed up against him with the fingers of one hand interlaced with his while the others rubbed his lower back.

He let his hand slip from the side of her face to the back of her neck in order to deepen their kiss even further. A moan came from somewhere and he responded with a groan. Their tongues danced slowly at first, and then almost frantically. Ranma slanted his head to the side to gain better access to Akane and her impossibly soft mouth. She squeezed their interlocked hands tightly as a ripple of pleasure rolled through her. The ripple continued on into Ranma and turned his knees to jelly. He lowered his weakening body further on top of his fiancée.

The newly afforded closeness allowed him to feel how flexed Akane's muscles were. Ranma realized that it was because she was trying to control the rioting emotions that were circling through her. He had passed that point long ago and was now simply melting into her warmth. With quite a bit of discipline, learned from intense martial arts training, he slid away from their kiss and let his head fall so that they were cheek to cheek. He felt her shudder when his lips brushed up against her ear. "Let go," was all he said.

Akane heard his words like a light switch being turned off. Immediately, she let the tenseness seep out of her. "Ranma," she whispered seductively while nipping his neck with her teeth. It was his turn to shudder. After returning to her kisses for another, long minute, he eased away once more. He rolled over so that she was instead lying on top of him.

She looked confused as to why they had stopped. She had just gotten into the rhythm of this new and exciting connection they had. He could've laughed at her eagerness. Gently, he wrapped both arms around her, pinning her to his chest. His chin nudged her head coaxingly. She obliged him by nuzzling her face into the hollow of his neck.

Both sighed in complete and utter contentment.

* * *

_Well? A little intense, I know…but I couldn't help myself. It just came out and it felt so right! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Ranma and Akane's secret meetings become not-so-secret anymore._


	5. Confession 5

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

It took me a while to realize that the reason it was taking me so long to get this chapter out was because I was asking too much of it. I had a timeline in my head of things that were going to happen in each chapter, catalysts to serve as a climax for each one. After writing almost twice of what I normally do for these small little Confessions, it occurred to me that I needed to be less focused on my 'event goal' and just let things happen as they may. The result is Confession 5…arguably less exciting then the 4 before it.

By the way, I have received such amazing reviews from you readers! I wanted to say how much I appreciate them and how they really do inspire me to get on the ball and post my next chapter. It may not seem like it (I've become notoriously slow for posts), but I take all your words to heart and work on my stories whenever I can. Thank you so much for your encouraging words!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 5**

**

* * *

**

Kasumi didn't know what to think when she saw them the next morning. She had gone into Akane's room to wake her up. While her younger sister had an alarm clock, it was usually turned off almost immediately and forgotten seconds later when the girl fell back to sleep. Today, when the mother-like Kasumi had walked in, however, Akane was nowhere to be found and her bed sheets were still perfectly made from the day before.

Knowing that it was impossible that the young girl had awakened early and had already re-made her bed, she continued down the hall to look for her. She checked Ranma's room, preparing to wake him up as well, but only found Genma snoring away. It was one thing for Akane to not be in her room, but to not see Ranma prone on his back with dribble rolling down his chin was unheard of. She returned to her sister's room to double-check that she hadn't missed anything.

Plenty of morning light was filtering in through the white drapes on Akane's window. The drapes were wafting gently in the light breeze from outside. Kasumi stopped as she was turning to leave the room for the second time. A glimmer of an idea formed in her mind.

Usually when Akane's window was open it was because she was on the roof, or that Ranma had gone through to get to the same place. Though there were several other windows on the second floor of the house, Akane's opened up below a nice flat outcropping of roof that was easy to scale.

Her curiosity now peaked, Kasumi carefully exited the window onto Akane's small patio. From there, she took the makeshift ladder that had been constructed for non-martial arts people such as herself and climbed onto the roof.

Her heart caught into her throat. She brought a hand up to cover her open mouth and valiantly fought off the tears that were forming in her eyes. It was impossible for her sensitive soul not to react so strongly to the image that played out before her.

Ranma and Akane were tucked into each other's arms, sound asleep. They looked positively adorable and Kasumi couldn't prevent the smile that grew on her face. At last they had found each other.

Rather than spoil one of the few moments they had together, the eldest Tendo quietly descended back into her sister's room. They still had a while until they had to be at school. She would let them wake up on their own so that they wouldn't be embarrassed that she had seen them.

* * *

Her internal alarm clock was going haywire. Finally, Akane succumbed to the incessant nagging in the back of her mind and reached out blindly to turn off the infernal machine. Her arm hit empty air. Startled, Akane opened her eyes and saw roof tiles centimeters from her nose. A cold dread formed in her stomach and shot straight through her body.

She tried to sit up, but found that she was being kept down by a weight on her waist. She looked behind her and saw Ranma's snoozing face, his arm holding her close. Her eyes widened. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she anxiously whispered. They had fallen asleep on the roof instead of returning to their beds. "Please tell me no one noticed," she whispered in prayer with her eyes closed tightly.

The front gate shut with a bang and she saw Nabiki leaving for school. As she watched her older sister, she noticed that the brown-haired girl was not walking, but running with a half-eaten piece of toast in her hand. For Nabiki to not only look harried, but also for her to eat a Western breakfast instead of the more traditional rice and fish that she loved so dearly was a bad sign. She must have slept in, which meant that Akane and Ranma were a few minutes away from being late themselves.

Akane looked down at her companion. He looked so innocent lying beside her. So unlike himself. She resisted the urge to savor the moment and wake him up with soft words and an equally soft kiss. 'Kiss!' Akane blushed at her thought. How far they had come. But no, that was last night. And now it was the morning…

"Ranma," she said while shaking his shoulder. He moaned and rolled over onto his back. "Ranma!" she said more insistently. He shot up and looked around as if expecting someone to attack him. 'Probably his father,' Akane thought darkly. His eyes finally focused on her and looked confused for a moment. They softened quickly with recognition

Before he could reach out to her, she said urgently, "We're running late."

* * *

Both of them had done an excellent job of taking showers, getting ready and eating breakfast as if Happosai were chasing them. For a moment, when they noticed that Nabiki had already left and that Soun was on his second cup of morning tea, they feared that someone had noticed their absence. They walked into the family room cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Soun was his normal self, however, with no explosions about Ranma taking advantage of his little girl or a wedding feast laid out for breakfast.

Genma was still snoozing, so they knew that he hadn't noticed the fact that Ranma wasn't with him all night long. Luckily Akane had her own room, thus no one would've been the wiser. But then there was Kasumi. They knew that she would've looked in on them once Nabiki was down for breakfast to make sure that they were awake.

As they left the house, Akane could've sworn she saw a twinkle in her older sister's eye. She quickly sped around the corner towards school.

* * *

Shampoo interrupted them again. No surprise there. About halfway to school, she chased Ranma down the fence with her bike and glommed onto him when she caught up to him. "Ni hao, airen!"

He didn't struggle as much as he usually did. It seemed almost pointless now that he knew there was nothing between them. She may have been obsessed with him, maybe even under the assumption that she was in love with him, but he simply saw her as an annoyance. "Shampoo, I've gotta get to school."

His bored tone made her pause. She pulled back a little to examine him as if he were a specimen in a lab. He wasn't as nervous as usual, sputtering to prevent Akane from attacking him. Speaking of Akane…the Amazon turned to her rival and was again surprised to find the girl equally as bored.

No yelling? No accusations? What was going on?

"Shampoo see you still hanging around with violent tomboy." Again, no reaction. Enraged that her taunts weren't affecting the girl, Shampoo jumped off of the fence and away from Ranma.

Akane blinked when the purple-haired warrior landed in front of her. Shampoo never confronted her; she always just bothered Ranma. "Why you no leave Ranma alone?" she spat the words out like a curse. There was something going on. Something that didn't sit right with her and she didn't want it to continue. "You ugly girl who no can fight or cook or take care of him!" In a rage, she struck out at Akane by pushing the shorter girl so that she stumbled to the ground.

Ranma immediately intervened. He placed his body in between the two girls and threw up his arms in surrender while he faced Shampoo. "Hey!"

"Oh Ranma!" she crooned and latched on to him as if nothing had happened.

He was able to shove her away to a reasonable distance. "Shampoo, you have no right to talk to Akane like that." She looked at him innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I-I think you should go." He tried to be stern as he said it, but the uneasiness he always felt around his fiancées caused him to stutter a bit.

Shampoo smiled sweetly. "Shampoo see you for lunch, Ranma. Bring too too delicious ramen!" With a parting peck on the cheek, she hopped back onto her bicycle and sped away.

The boy turned around slowly, almost afraid to see how Akane was reacting to the encounter. Especially after last night. She looked fine, though, with no bulging veins in her forehead or clenched fists. She simply walked up to him and wiped his cheek in the exact spot that Shampoo had kissed him. Her thumb brushed tenderly against his skin and he smiled down at her.

* * *

Just before they finally entered the school gates, Akane tugged on their linked hands to get his attention. "Ranma?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah?" he prompted while checking the school grounds before them for Kuno. He really was in no mood to deal with the upperclassman. He just wanted to get to class so that he could pretend to be interested and, instead, go back to sleep.

"I was wondering if you could train me," the girl next to him finally said.

Ranma looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Train you? All mighty Master of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts?" He scratched the back of his head. "You're teasing me, right?"

She shook her head and stared down at the ground. "No."

"But you hate it when we practice together. You'd rather have Ryoga help you than me," he said almost bitterly, remembering a time when she had run to the piglet for training.

Akane couldn't understand how she could bristle at his comment and feel guilty at the same time. "I only hate practicing with you because you're so good! It's humiliating to watch you run circles around me when I've also dedicated my life to the art and am nowhere near your caliber!" She pulled her hand from his.

"Hey," Ranma said softly to calm her ruffled feathers. He laid a hand on her shoulder and quietly continued, "I'd be honored to train you. I'm just shocked you asked."

She smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Of course."

With a hug, she said, "Thank you. I don't want to be the weak one of your fiancées anymore. I want to be able to stand up to Shampoo when she pushes me around." She paused and blushed. "I want to be strong for you."

He ran his hand softly down her cheek. "You already are."

Smiling, the two turned and continued on through the school gates, happily noticing a lack of Mr. Blue Thunder.


	6. Confession 6

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

I'm a sap. A complete and total sap. I freely admit it, especially since it will become abundantly clear after everyone reads this chapter. There really will be some more dramatic moments (and a big fight!) in the future, just not yet. Actually, I think they will show up in the next 2-to-3 chapters…stay tuned!

In response to the review by _Indygodusk_: While, yes, I am making Akane and Ranma drastically more mature then they ever are in the anime/manga…the reason for the lack of response by Akane to Shampoo's attack has less to do with her maturity and more to do with the fact that she finally doesn't feel threatened by the Amazon. She at long last knows that Ranma cares for her and so her usual jealous reaction to the girl was null and void. I admit that she normally would have at least responded to the physical attack, but I didn't want her to confront Shampoo in a fight yet. Don't worry, that'll come later…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 6**

**

* * *

**

It was the afternoon rush and Ukyou had several customers in the queue for a helping of okonomiyaki. The one she was working on was starting to steam from the bottom and needed to be flipped. The chef ignored it, too focused on the couple only a few yards away.

"Ukyou?" one of her regulars called out. He was sitting at the hibachi in front of her and giving her a concerned look. "Ukyou?" he called out again and reached to touch her arm.

She jerked and nearly cut his hand with her spatula. Quickly, she realized that she was about to burn his pancake and flipped it haphazardly in the air. "Sorry, sugar," she mumbled before dumping the partially cooked item on his plate. The man looked at it questioningly and then up at her. Ukyou had already zoned off again, though. Apparently deciding that the vegetable mix was cooked well enough, he dug in and ignored the absentminded chef.

They were smiling. Not just smiling, laughing. Most importantly, they weren't arguing. Ranma was enjoying one of her special-order okonomiyaki with its usual love note, but instead of flushing the same color as the pickled ginger she put on top, he just disregarded it and ate. The woman across from him was munching on her own lunch, grinning at some joke he just told her.

It was backwards and wrong and horrible and she should have jumped across the counter and interrupted them immediately. But there was something about the sparkle in their eyes that stayed her hand. It was a genuine light, a true happiness, and something she had never seen in either of them before that moment. She was mesmerized by their contentment and, while she was pretty sure what made them so happy, she didn't have the urge to tear them apart and claim Ranma as her own. In that instant, the fight left her and she acknowledged what she had ignored up until that point: Ranma and Akane were perfect for each other.

* * *

"I'm a little embarrassed," she admitted bravely when they arrived home after school. Today was her first day of training. They were already changed into workout clothes and standing inside the dojo.

Ranma looked at her like she was crazy. "What for? We've seen each other fight tons of times. It's not like I don't know what you can do."

His companion dug a toe into the wooden floorboards. "Yeah, but I didn't care what you thought of me then. I was only trying to get rid of all your little followers. I wasn't displaying my skills."

"Sure you were!" he called out and walked a few steps closer to her. "Fighting, no matter how messy or unprepared it is, is the true portfolio of a martial artist. It doesn't matter how many fancy katas you can do or how well you can make them look after you've practiced them over and over again. It's only about how you can use what you know in a real fight." He used his left foot to spread her legs into a fighting stance and grabbed her right wrist to move it into a defensive position. She followed his unspoken commands easily and without complaint. He was her teacher now and she would respect that (but only while they were in the dojo).

Ranma pulled away so that he could watch her and yelled, "Begin!"

Without any instruction, she knew what to do. He had placed her in the beginning stance of the bear kata of the Anything Goes School. She went through the motions effortlessly. Once or twice he would slip in behind her and correct one of her punches or kicks, but for the most part he left her alone. She finished a few minutes later and he gave her a small clap of applause.

"Good!" She beamed at his praise. "You see, you didn't have any problem with the moves. You could do that routine in your sleep. I didn't even have to tell you which kata it was." Akane nodded, unsure of where he was taking this. "Your problem is not with this, Akane. You've studied the Anything Goes style your entire life, just as I have. You know everything that I know." She balked at that, but he ignored her and continued. "My only advantage is that I've been in the field while you've had to be a good student and daughter. I learned by fighting, not by reading the manual and practicing in an empty dojo after class. The only thing that you need to help on is how to transfer your skills into real-life battles."

She was happy to hear that. It seemed that no one appreciated how much effort she had put into learning martial arts. All of Ranma's friends, followers and fiancées had been fighting their entire lives and, due to their experience, were infinitely better than her. They looked at her like she was a peon, a nobody. It felt wonderful to hear Ranma say that not only wasn't she worthless, but she could be just as good as anyone with a little experience.

"So, let's start with some Tai Chi. In order to apply Anything Goes to real-life and be able to use anything around you as It demands, you need to learn about auras." Instead of catching her hand in his as he wanted, he gave her a head nod to indicate they should go outside. While he didn't mind training her, it was hard to remember to act like her teacher and not like her boyfriend. He didn't want to demean her or have her think that he wasn't taking her training seriously by doing something like casually holding her hand.

A refreshing breeze met them when they stepped out of the dojo. "We have to work on focusing your battle aura so that you can use it to center yourself and your mind in a fight, as well as fire off chi blasts. You need to be able to look inside yourself and sense everything that's around you. It will increase your speed and strength once you get a handle on it." Strength. That's what she liked to hear. Akane smiled at Ranma as he walked her through an elaborate Tai Chi routine and internally snickered. She couldn't wait until she would be strong enough to punch Shampoo and actually hurt the brutish Amazon. Nothing fazed that crazy woman.

They continued to warm up for a bit outside, the setting sun casting them in red shadows. After a while, Akane said softly, "It wasn't just school and helping out around the house, you know. I wasn't very dedicated to the art when I was younger. I would practice every now and again, but with Mom gone…" her voice faded off for a while. The two of them flowed through the next few moves. Then she spoke up again, "I look the most like her, you know?"

Ranma raised a questioning eyebrow. "You do?"

She bobbed her head while moving into another stance. "I only have one picture of her from right after she had Kasumi, but I look exactly like her." Her trainer didn't respond, letting her tell him what she wanted to. "That's why it was so hard for my dad to let go. He used to slip up and call me Natsumi all the time." She stopped her movements and went to sit on one of the dojo steps. "He'd get this far away look in his eye like he couldn't really see me and the second he realized that I wasn't mom, he'd freeze up and wouldn't talk to me the rest of the day."

Ranma carefully sat beside her as she reminisced, not as frustrated as he should have been at the sudden end to their training. He never had a chance to mourn his mother. By the time he realized that he wasn't going to see her again, for a long time anyway, he had already adjusted to being alone with his father. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like for the Tendos. All of them there and constantly reminded of their loss. Except for poor Akane who didn't remember her mother and didn't know why everyone was so sad all the time. He glanced sideways at his companion as her soft voice continued to weave a solemn tale.

Suddenly he was struck with a vision of Akane, much older, with a content smile on her face as she looked at him through the pink rays of dusk. She was breathtaking. Her hair was almost to her waist and loosely tied behind her in a ponytail. She played with their linked hands and he glanced down to see a simple diamond solitaire ring with a matching wedding band gracing her fingers. There was a burst of laughter off to his side and he turned towards the pond where there was a little girl playing with the jumping koi. She had hair a deep blue like her mother and eyes a slightly lighter shade of blue as her father's. His heart stuck in his throat. It was their child.

"Ranma?" Akane asked. He'd zoned out on her a few moments ago and had the most peculiar expression on his face.

He snapped out of his reverie with wide eyes. "Akane?" He seemed relieved to find her sitting next to him and reached out to caress her short blue locks, no longer the lengthy waves of his vision. "I don't ever want our children to grow up without a mother like we had to," he said abruptly, as if the words alone would secure a safe and happy future for them.

The girl at his side blushed brightly. _Our_ children. Oh, what a devil he was. She wouldn't be able to get that thought out of her head for weeks, nor would she be able to bring her feet back down to the ground. Apparently unaware of her emotional state and her desire to _not _turn into a complete hopeless romantic, he leaned in and gave her an amazingly soft kiss.

When he pulled away, Akane had a goofy grin splayed across her face. Her eyes were heavy and happy and she promptly fell forward to nuzzle into his side.

He let out a bark of laughter before wrapping an arm around her and enjoying the last of the sunset.

* * *

Kasumi watched them with a light heart. They were good together. It was comforting for her to know that the arguing that plagued their friendship wouldn't continue into their thereafter. She made sure to bang about in the kitchen when she saw Genma coming down the hall and hoped that Ranma and Akane would take the hint and stop being so lovey-dovey in plain sight. Not that that would be bad…but she had a distinct feeling that the reason her sister hadn't confided in her was because the two young ones were not at all interested in the shotgun wedding their fathers would be thrilled to give them immediately following their confession.

Dinner was a bit strained. She couldn't help grinning like an idiot and Akane seemed to know that something was up.

* * *

Sure enough, the second Akane stepped onto the roof she saw a little gift waiting for her. Ranma jumped up behind her and they both approached the package cautiously. There was a plate covered in tin foil that they slowly removed. The instant the chocolate chip cookies were revealed, Ranma was delving in like a starving man.

His 'date' glared and snatched the piece of paper off the top before he ate that too. It was a simple manila post-it and on it, in the beautiful flowing script that her eldest sister had perfected, it said: "Enjoy. Don't stay up too late." She looked up when Ranma tapped her on the shoulder and burst into a laughing smile.

With the most innocent eyes the boy could muster, he hunched in front of her and waved the last cookie tauntingly before her face. "I saved one for you." Akane's eyes darkened slyly as she leaned forward and took a bite while he still held it. For reasons he couldn't fathom, the action forced his eyes to center on her now crumb covered lips. He hesitated a moment. The novelty of kissing her was still…well, novel…and part of him worried that her invitation would dry up suddenly.

It wouldn't. As evidenced by the fact that she was now sharing the last bit of cookie with him, mouth to mouth. How did something that sounded so messy and unappealing taste so good? He didn't bother to answer his own question and, instead, let himself sink into the moistness of her chocolate-covered lips.

Akane sidled up closer to him so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. When he pulled away for a quick breather, she smiled. "Thanks. It was good."

"Not as good as you." Hmm, could be gross. Could be completely unlike her once timid Ranma. Could totally not matter at all if he continued to play with her tongue as he was doing. The hand that wasn't cradling her face slid around her waist. It crept up under her pajama top and, when it found bare skin, stroked her spine with languid motions.

Minutes later they lay back on the roof in bliss.

* * *

_I have no idea what Akane's mother's name is – pretty sure it's never mentioned in the anime/manga, so I hope my improvisation was okay. Oh yeah, and I know next to nothing about martial arts…so I apologize if I totally butchered things in the training scene._


	7. Confession 7

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Wait, wait…what is this? Is this actually a new chapter?! ;) Sorry for the delay. Just know that even if I haven't posted in ages, I'm still working on the story. I won't give up on it until I finish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 7**

**

* * *

**

Ranma glanced over at his companion. She was sitting close to him, their shoulders and hips touching, but he felt like she was a million miles away. "So, are we going to talk about it?" he broached carefully.

Finally, she turned and acknowledged him. But her eyes were innocent when she asked, "About what?"

"You know what I mean," he reproved. "There were cookies here waiting for us last night. Kasumi's been giving me weird smiles all day. And…unless I'm crazy, U-chan didn't put a love note on my okonomiyaki at lunch." He watched her face carefully, waiting for a reaction. She didn't give him the one he wanted.

"What's your point?" He had to catch her chin to prevent her from turning away from him.

'I can't believe she's making me be the responsible one here,' he thought bitterly to himself. "Akane." He drew her name out in a way that only he could, imbuing all his feelings of frustration and love into the single word. Akane couldn't help but fall victim to that voice. "You've spent all day avoiding it, but that doesn't change anything. People are finding out."

He said it. The words were out now and she couldn't shove them back into the tightly sealed box she had in the back of her mind. Her brown eyes fell downcast. "I know," she finally whispered as she firmly clasped one of Ranma's hands. Stalling for time, Akane glanced up to admire the stars. They were dimmer than the ones she remembered seeing at Ryugenzawa, but she was closer to the city. Nerima was casting its artificial glow up at the horizon, blurring the line between true blackness and midnight blue. "What're we going to do?" she asked.

Ranma was staring up at the sky with her. Before answering, he reached over and used an arm around her shoulders to pull Akane into his side. "I don't want to get married." His companion stiffened a bit and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "I know you don't either, Akane. It's too soon. We're still kids." He paused and shifted so that he could face her. "I really like you. More than I thought I could. I…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Being with Akane had opened him up, but he still had trouble confessing his feelings. It helped that the blue-haired girl across from him was giving him a happy smile. "My dad never taught me about girls and stuff. He didn't really care about that part of life. He just wanted me to be the best fighter in the world."

"But you learned," Akane reassured him.

He nodded. "I learned…slowly. And now I don't want to ruin this," he gestured between them with his hand. "I don't want to go too fast."

"Neither do I," his companion interrupted again. "I never want to leave this rooftop."

"What?"

Turning more fully, so she would command his attention, Akane began, "This roof is special. I don't know why, but we can be free here. Unafraid." She looked down and carefully picked up one of his hands to place in her lap. For a moment she just sat there, playing idly with his fingers, brushing softly across his palm, awakening every nerve ending he had. Then, softly, she confessed, "If we tell people and bring ourselves out into the open…I don't want to lose what we have up here."

A siren wailed in the distance. The lights in the neighbor's house across the street went out. Crickets started to play their nightly song. Ranma ignored those distractions and leaned in to touch foreheads with the blue-haired girl in front of him. "We won't, Akane. I won't let that happen."

She pulled away a bit to stare into his blue eyes, made even more brilliant by the reflection of the night's sky. "I don't want to hide anymore, Ranma," she finally admitted past her fear. "I want to hold your hand at school and be able to smile at you without people getting suspicious. And I want…" her voice faded off. She kissed Ranma innocently, softly, tenderly. Barely a breath away from his lips, she continued, "I want to be able to do that anytime I feel like it."

The pigtailed boy reciprocated, then gave her a smile. "Me too."

"So, how do well tell everyone without them freaking out?"

* * *

They decided to confront Kasumi first. She already knew at least some of what had happened between them and if they pleaded their case, they were sure that she would help them tame down their fathers to prevent a much-dreaded wedding. They determined to do it after school, when Nabiki left to collect from her associates and their fathers went out to spend time with their other friends, or train, or flee from Happosai…no one really knew for sure. Happosai was easy enough to deter. They simply told him of a great panty raid to be had on the opposite side of town.

Despite their best efforts, Ranma still managed to get detention. Since they were on a time constraint, Akane went home to talk with her eldest sister alone.

She walked into the house and couldn't help the sense of peace that washed over her when she heard Kasumi humming a lullaby while she hung up the laundry. Akane confidently walked to the side yard, but was struck with a blast of nerves the second she saw her sister and realized what she was about to do. Before she could back out, the older woman spotted her and waved a greeting. Reluctantly, she moved forward and began to help her sister pin up white bed sheets.

It was a few moments later, when Kasumi was able to pick up on her obvious discomfort, that she asked, "How are you? Did something happen at school today?" Her head was whirling with ideas. She hadn't seen her youngest sibling this mopey since before the thing with Ranma had started. She desperately hoped that nothing had happened between them at school. If Shampoo had pushed their buttons or if they had had one of their patented fights that ended with Ranma 20 miles away and a mallet impression on his face, then they were back to square one. Kasumi had just become pleasantly content with square two.

They weren't allowed to revert back to their old, unhappy, argumentative selves. She wouldn't allow it. Right as she was turning to tell her sister this, Akane quietly broached, "I have something I need to talk to you about." The two of them went to sit over on the porch and then, Akane told her everything.

There was some stuttering, some insecurity, but overall the Anything Goes heir was happy with how she managed the talk. By the end, Kasumi couldn't keep the large grin from her face. "I think you know that I found out a few days ago." Akane nodded. The cookies were an obvious giveaway. Her sister leaned over and embraced her. "I'm so happy that you decided to tell me. I'm just so happy for you in general."

Akane pulled back self-consciously. "It's still so new," she said. Kasumi grabbed one of the hands she was fiddling with and gave it a reassuring squeeze. That, coupled with the soothing warmth of the sun and the soft tinkling of the wind chime above them, bolstered her enough to confide in whom she shamefully used to consider her innocent and oblivious sister. "I really like him, Kasumi," she whispered. "But I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so worried that I'll say something wrong or he'll realize that I'm a lousy kisser and then…and then I'll be alone again."

"Kissing, huh?" Kasumi said with a twinkle in her eye and a nudge of her elbow. She tried not to focus on how her sister could feel alone when surrounded by loving family. Part of her understood though. She, herself, had spent too many days chopping vegetables and wishing she had someone to share her heart with.

Akane blushed and nodded. The surrogate mother before her squeezed her hand again and she looked up into gentle brown eyes. "I know you don't have a lot of experience with guys. Other than fighting them," she added with a wink. "It's not about the physical, though. It's about caring for someone so much that you can't stop thinking about him. That you'd risk telling the world, even crazy fiancées who'd fight you to the death, that he means more to you than you ever thought possible."

Unconsciously, the blue-haired woman was nodding to every point Kasumi was making. She was staring at the wood grain on the porch beneath her and picking at it absently with her thumbnail. Part of her understood what Kasumi was saying, but there was still niggling self-doubt that she didn't think she could ever truly banish. She was the butch one, after all. The kawaikune tomboy who studied martial arts and could care less about make-up or the latest fashion trends. She wasn't a cook, though she was desperate to try again and again until she could create something edible. There was nothing about her that screamed 'ideal wife', not even a figure to match Shampoo.

Kasumi watched as her sister seemed to float into uncertainty. "I've seen you together, Akane. I saw you just the other day when the two of you were training. I've never seen two people so much…" She was going to say 'in love', but knew that the younger woman wasn't ready for that, so she quickly adjusted, "So perfect for one another." She paused, waited until it seemed that her sister was out of her black hole and actually listening. "Whatever you've done so far, it's worked. You each took a lesson from one another and have let go of the insults and the rash judgments. You fit now. Plus, you've been falling for each other for a long time. Even if you do slip up and accidentally say the wrong thing, you know he liked you even before you two got along so well."

Akane glanced up at that. She hadn't ever thought of it in that way. It was true; she had been falling for Ranma practically since their first fight. He presented a challenge that she hadn't had up until that point and continued to test her boundaries like a true opponent. But he had also been fiercely jealous of any man that dared take her away from him. Shinosuke, Kirin, Prince Toma, and so many others.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the object of their conversation enter the house and walk towards the family room. Kasumi looked up as well at the young man's call of 'Tadaima!' She patted her sister affectionately on the knee and greeted Ranma with a smile when he knelt next to them. "Hello, Ranma. How was detention today?"

Her smirk immediately eased the anxiety that was running rampant in his belly. "As incredibly boring as usual." He waited a breath, glancing quickly at Akane and then back at her older sister. "And how're you two doing?" he questioned cautiously. For all he knew, Akane could've lost the nerve and not told Kasumi anything.

The brown-haired woman smiled tenderly at him. "Wonderful. Akane's explained everything, Ranma." He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to his girlfriend. Girlfriend? Was she his girlfriend? He certainly felt like she was, though they hadn't had 'the talk'. Maybe they needed to have a talk. They'd been so concerned with not being labeled husband and wife that they had forgotten to determine their actual status. Did they need a label? Frustrated with his own thoughts, he quickly filed the questions away. He would ask her tonight.

"Are you going to help us?" he asked hopefully, unconsciously drawing closer to Akane so that she fit into the curve of his shoulder.

"Of course I will. I don't want our fathers ruining what you two have found together." The couple visibly relaxed. Akane tilted her head to the side and Ranma responded by tilting his until they touched, temple to temple. Kasumi had seen them together like this only the one time they were out in the dojo. But to see it up close…see how natural they were and how much they obviously cared for each other. She had to tamp down the romantic in her that wanted to melt into a puddle of happy goo. "I'll do my best to reason with them. They can be crazy sometimes, but they do have lucid moments. I'm sure I can show them how this is healthier than a shot-gun wedding."

Akane leaned forward and gave her a grateful hug. "Thank you, sis."

"I'm happy to help." She pulled away and asked, "Are you going to tell them tonight?"

The couple looked frightened for a moment. Apparently, they hadn't thought about moving so quickly. Then, Ranma reached out and brushed Akane's cheek with his fingers. When she looked up at him, he tucked a curl of hair behind her ear and said softly, "Yes." He seemed to be willing her to agree with him. "Yes. We'll tell them all tonight."

Just when it seemed that Akane was going to follow along, a panicked look swept across her face and she turned her head back to face her sister. "Nabiki," she breathed in a frightened whisper. "She…she's going to spoil it. She'll have a recorder or find some twisted way to make a profit off of Ranma's other fiancées. There'll be some contest or something. The first to make Ranma see the error of his ways and fall in love with them wins. Beating Akane in a fight for dominance is worth extra points." Her body was shaking with the possibilities. Her sister had done all she could to destroy what few sweet moments she and Ranma had had. She had made it clear that she only saw the pig-tailed boy and his followers as a great way to earn cash.

"No, Akane," Kasumi quickly tried to reassure her. She reached out and clasped one of the younger girl's hands. Ranma also reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head, then tucked it protectively under his chin. She pressed into him appreciatively and clenched tightly to her sister's hand. "She wouldn't dare be that cruel." Ranma quirked his eyebrow at Kasumi. "Well, all right, she may have done some things in the past, but Ranma wasn't attached then. I'm sure if she sees how much you really care about each other that she'll back down." The couple didn't look particularly convinced. "And if she tries anything, she'll have me to deal with." When that only made Ranma smile, she continued, "I know where her secret money stash is." Both teenagers looked much more confident with that news at hand.

Akane pulled away from Ranma's protective hold. "Then tonight it is. Tonight we tell them the truth."

* * *

_So, in the process of writing this chapter – in particular – I realize how sucky I am at doing justice to the way Ranma talks. I knew going into this story that I wasn't going to make him his usual double-negative self….but I keep making him super sophisticated. Anyway, bare with me. Chalk it up to his high level of maturity in this story. ;)_


	8. Confession 8

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Thanks for all your great reviews! I must admit, I feel almost guilty to receive any at all….since I basically went on hiatus and left you in the lurch for a new chapter. But it's here now! Hope it makes up for lost time…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 8**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was there. All sitting patiently, empty dinner plates littering the table in front of them. Akane had said she had an announcement to make, so they were awaiting her words before they went their separate ways for the night.

Nabiki looked disinterestedly at her nails while breaking the silence with, "So what's this all about, Akane?"

"Yes, what do you have to tell us?" her father added.

The girl in question was fidgeting in her seat. How was she supposed to do this? How could she get them to listen without jumping to conclusions? Memories of botched dates, blackmail photos and wedding banners popping up at the slightest sign of affection danced through her head. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'it's impossible. I can't do it.' Then she felt someone squeeze her hand under the table and looked up to see an encouraging smile on Ranma's face. She had to do this. Wanted to, if truth be told. Just the thought of sneaking around behind everyone's backs for the rest of her life made her irritated. This was her life, not her father's. It was time to take control.

"Ranma and I would like to share something with you," she began slowly. When she noticed Soun and Genma's eyes narrow mischievously and her middle sister smirk, she almost lost her nerve again. "For the past month we have been…" she trailed off, unsure of what term suited them best. 'Seeing each other' was too vague; 'romantically involved' was too suggestive; and they hadn't technically ever been on a date, so…

"Dating," Ranma spoke up beside her, making an executive decision as to what terminology their fathers would best understand.

Soun's jaw dropped at the same time that all the color drained from his face. His panda friend passed out and fell to the floor with a hard thud. Nabiki's eyes filled with the same devilish gleam they always had when she was plotting a money-making scheme.

Before they could process any longer, Akane hurried to say, "We care about each other…a lot. And we'd like to keep seeing each other publicly, but we don't want to get married. Neither of us are ready for that, or taking over the dojo or kids or-" Ranma stopped her rambling by nudging her with his elbow. She blushed when she realized what she had been saying.

By now, the two older men had recovered from their shock and were ready to pounce. Genma was clapping Ranma on the back before he could blink. "Ranma-ma-boy, I'm proud of you. You've finally picked a wife. Good choice too, though you might have to hire a cook," he concluded in a stage whisper. His son fumed and stood up to confront the man-panda.

"Listen here, old man. Cooking ain't everything!" Right when he was about to pound his father into the pond outside, he realized what he said and quickly turned to check for Akane con mallet. She hadn't even heard him, too busy as she was dealing with her own father.

"Akane!" Soun preened picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around. "You have finally realized your duty to this family. I am so happy that you and Ranma have come to your senses and will finally marry to link our two families together for generations to come."

"No! No!" she screamed, trying desperately to get his attention. But her father had finished smothering her and was already prancing around the room with Genma. The two were linked arm and arm and singing traditional wedding songs at the top of their lungs.

Akane and Ranma tried several more times to correct their assumption. When nothing could knock them out of their blissful state, Akane's frustration mounted until she slammed her hands down on the table, splitting it in two. "NO!" she yelled, her voice hitched with desperation.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Uncaring of the audience surrounding them, Ranma gathered his fiancée in a tight hug. "Shh," he whispered soothingly in her ear, trying to rid her of her hopelessness.

Kasumi laid a comforting hand on her back before she shot the two older men an evil-eyed glare. They shrunk back from her scorn and dutifully stopped their theatrics. "Akane and Ranma took a huge risk revealing their secret to you. They knew you would overreact foolishly, but still wished to share their joy with you. Now, the least you can do is be happy that they have found each other and respect their wishes _not_ to marry until they are ready."

"But, dear," Soun spoke up. He had a forgiving look on his face, as if he thought Kasumi to be foolish and in need of help to truly understand the situation.

"No, father. I don't care how their marriage would benefit our families or how the sooner they have children the sooner there will be an heir to the dojo." She walked towards the older man, staring him straight in the eye for the first time that anyone could remember. She was truly taking control of the family that she had raised for the past 10 years. "This is about them, not you or the future of this family. Just let them be."

Genma, conveniently a panda again, lifted up a sign that read 'But…But…this is a joyous occasion! A time to celebrate!'

Kasumi glanced behind her to see Ranma still lightly holding onto his fiancée. Her head was pressed gently into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. Their mouths were moving, but Kasumi couldn't hear any of the comforting words they whispered to each other. They looked so unnaturally comfortable with one another. It was perfect.

The brown-haired woman turned back around to her father and his panda friend. "It is a time to celebrate. But, please do so without pushing them into something they are not ready for." She paused and stared down the two men until Genma put his signs away and Soun no longer looked like he was going to argue. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she trailed off while exiting the room.

* * *

As Nabiki was about to leave and call on her associates, Kasumi popped up out of nowhere to block her path. The oldest sister's arms were crossed and she was giving Nabiki the same glare she had given their father and Uncle Genma. "Just what do you think you are doing, sister?" her voice was quiet venom.

The sister in question tossed her head dismissively, attempting to pretend that she had no ulterior motives. "Honestly Kasumi, what do you think of me? I was just going out to meet some friends."

"Friends? I think not," Kasumi said knowingly. "You will not ruin this for them, sister. Not this time."

"Why not? It's just a little fun." The short-haired woman got a glint in her eye. "You know that without the money I bring in, we'd be broke and out on the street." Thinking she had proved her point, she tried to push past her older companion. Kasumi wouldn't budge. The backbone she kept hidden most of her life was coming forth. She may not have seemed strong to many people, but when it came to her family, her martial arts heritage made itself known.

She stuck out an arm, catching her sister across the chest as she tried to leave. "I know, Nabiki, and you can scheme and blackmail all you want at school or with strangers. But not with Akane and Ranma. Not anymore."

Nabiki quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Not anymore? What's changed, sis? You used to let me have my fun with them."

"I know, and I shouldn't have. But we needed the money with all the break-ins and damage Ranma and his followers caused to the dojo. It seemed only fair that Ranma be the one to pay for our hardship…" she trailed off thoughtfully, her mind remembering the sight she had seen earlier that day of two lovers enjoying each other in the backyard. "It's different this time," she whispered. Her voice had mellowed from its earlier harshness. She was confiding in her younger sister now, no longer reprimanding her.

Nabiki knew the difference and let her cockiness fade away.

"How is it different?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"They truly love each other, Nabiki. I've seen them together and its there, really there, behind their eyes every time they look at each other. It's what we've always wanted for her." Kasumi's face was almost reverent as she spoke and Nabiki knew it meant she was speaking the truth.

"Will he be good to her? No more indecision? No more running off to the nearest fiancée who can cook him a good meal?"

"No more," a shadowy figure answered from the kitchen doorway. His deep baritone startled Nabiki, who immediately spun around to see the serious face of Ranma.

She searched him critically with her eyes. There was a difference about the way he carried himself. She was baffled to discover that he seemed more confident – a feat she thought impossible for the already overly arrogant man. It wasn't the same sense of self-importance, though. He was standing with an unfamiliar maturity about him, the kind that only came when you found someone more important to you than yourself. She had always known he had cared about her naive younger sister. He was possessive enough of her, anyway, always claiming that she was his to his opponents. Nabiki had waited endlessly for the day when he would realize the reason for his possessiveness and not hide behind his fear of commitment. Apparently that day had come while her back was turned.

She walked up to the pig-tailed boy to stare him straight in the eye. "You'll take good care of her?" He nodded. "Even if she never learns how to boil water?" He nodded again, a sardonic grin on his face. "And you won't drop her if things get tough?"

He shook his head. "I promise, Nabiki. Things have already been tough…several times," he continued with a little laugh. "She's always stayed by my side, even when I was too stubborn to realize it, and I'll always stay by hers."

The older woman inclined her head in submission. "Then there will be no more schemes concerning the two of you. On my honor as a master blackmailer." Just as Ranma was about to smile in relief, Nabiki gripped his arm tightly. "But if I ever see you flirting with one of your other fiancées again, all bets are off."

There was a noise behind them, then a shuffle. Akane slipped through the door and was about to ask something when Ranma cut her off. "We're good."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Nabiki realized then what little faith her sister had in her. She had played too many tricks and disintegrated the trust that once existed between them.

Without turning around, still staring hard into Nabiki's eyes, he bobbed his head. There was an exhalation of relief and then Akane ran forward to squeeze her older sister. "Thank you," she practically squealed, but calmed herself to whisper again, "Thank you so much." From her vantage point over Akane's shoulder, Nabiki was able to see the contentment now found on Ranma's face. The look wasn't because he had secured the fact that no one would ever take naked pictures of his female form again, but because the woman he was falling in love with had reconnected with her drifting sister.

That was the last push Nabiki needed to cross over fully to the couple's side. "Your welcome, Akane."


	9. Confession 9

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Not only am I back… but I'm back with a bang! As a reminder, in the last chapter Ranma & Akane told their family that they're a couple. In rapid succession, everyone else is about to find out as well. And there's a special treat for you all towards the end. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 9**

**

* * *

**

Fairytales, movies and even ordinary people focused too much on the grand gestures of love. It was always about knights in shining armor, public declarations of love and over-the-top dates under a full moon or on the beach as the sun was setting. Daydreamers didn't consider the smaller things. They didn't understand how warm and safe you could feel just by holding your lover's hand. They didn't lend enough meaning to the tingles that shoot up your spine at the soft caress of his fingers against your cheek. It was always about the passionate embrace, not the innocent kiss that could curl your toes better than any open-mouthed lip lock.

'Not that I don't enjoy that too,' Akane thought devilishly to herself. But that came as part of lust. The other…the comfort, the companionship, the boundless joy was more a part of love than she was willing to admit. She could feel it, though. There, inside of her, as she sat once more on the dojo rooftop with Ranma. She was nestled between his legs again, leaning back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

He wasn't getting fresh with her. He wasn't pressuring her into a more physical relationship. He was instead talking to her seriously about the problem of their multiple suitors…and that led part of her to hope that maybe he was leaning a little closer to love as well. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they found in each other something they never imagined could happen – especially between the two of them? The girly side of Akane practically squealed at the thought.

The dedicated martial artist had noticed her feminine side coming out more and more frequently as of late. She knew that it was because of her growing relationship with Ranma. By letting him in and tearing down some of the emotional walls that stood between them, she had effectively dropped her tough act. She had someone to lean on, someone to trust and, more importantly, someone whom she no longer felt the need to argue with or prove herself to. Akane didn't feel weaker by any means. It wasn't about losing her strength, or even her stubbornness really, it was about realizing that she didn't need to fight quite so hard for things anymore.

Akane sank further into Ranma's embrace, letting his warmth envelope her as the wind started to kick up. She brought herself out of her introspection to focus on his words. They had been talking about their accumulated fiancées and suitors. Both of them had agreed that the next step was to tell them all the news: Ranma and Akane were a couple and would no longer recognize any of the other admirers who laid claim to them. There was little chance it would go over very well, or that certain people would even take them seriously, but they had to try.

They would start with the Kunos.

* * *

They asked Sasuke to bring them straight to father Kuno, in the hopes that they would get to him before Kodachi or Tatewaki Kuno found out. No such luck. Since Sasuke was both a spy and a ninja, he managed to tell his mistress and master of their presence using hidden switches and signals within the first 10 feet down the entrance hallway. Fortunately, neither decided to confront Ranma and Akane until they were in the large welcoming chamber with Mr. Kuno – too eager, as they were, to discover what their dearest loves wanted with their father.

After kneeling in front of the crazy principle, Ranma immediately spoke up. The plan was to cater to the traditionalist in him and hope that his official observation of their engagement would be enough to stop his eager children's advances. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home on such short notice, Mr. Kuno."

"Of course, of course. No trouble at all. How is your schoolwork coming along?"

"Fine, sir. Better than the last time you saw me," Ranma answered sheepishly.

"Glad to hear it. Now, what brings you and Miss Tendo here today?" The middle-aged man was looking and acting more on top of things than usual, in a traditional men's kimono instead of a Hawaiian shirt.

Ranma looked to the side to gauge Akane's readiness. She was in perfect seiza position, with her head bowed in continued respect. It was hard for him to see her so submissive and restrained. She gave no indication that she was anything other than content at having to play the part of the obedient woman. They had both agreed that the more traditional the better, no matter what that meant. Still, it was unsettling to see. Of course, if they were really going by the book, then their fathers would be the ones doing this, not them. They were far too afraid of what Soun and Genma might say given the chance, however. "We are here to officially announce our engagement."

Mr. Kuno was about to respond, but was interrupted by the disbelieving gasps of his children. "This cannot be!" Tatewaki exclaimed. The Black Rose was equally as resolute. Their father lifted his hand to quiet them.

"I accept your announcement and wish to congratulate you both," he said while bowing to Ranma in respect. There was a storm of movement and noise behind him and he continued, "My children also congratulate you and understand that they are honor-bound to accept your union as well."

Ranma returned the bow in gratitude. "Thank you," he breathed in relief as he watched Kuno and Kodachi frozen in place, their desire to leap forward and stop what was happening very plain on their faces.

* * *

Once safely outside the gates of the Tatewaki compound, the couple breathed a sigh of relief. One down. So many more to go…

Akane started to walk down the street, but Ranma caught her wrist to stop her. She turned questioningly back to him. "What's up?" Her companion didn't answer her. He had a serious look on his face, the kind that she had become more familiar with since their nights of confession but that still sent a tingle down her spine. Without paying heed to the change in atmosphere around them, Ranma reached forward and carefully removed the hair clips that the blue-haired girl had used to tightly pull back her locks. He then ran his hand through the short strands until pieces fell unruly around her face.

"I like your hair down." He brushed once more at her hair, appreciating its silky texture. His simple statement seemed to hold a much deeper meaning. The feminist in Akane sat up and cheered. Could it be that seeing her so subservient in the Kuno household had bothered him? Many people, herself included, accused him of being a male chauvinist pig… but maybe they had it wrong. Maybe being a girl half the time made him one of their greatest advocates.

Akane smiled. "Me too," she responded.

* * *

"That went well," Akane said retrospectively. They were back on the rooftop, remembering their adventure for the day.

Ranma shifted uncomfortably. "You realize that we have to tell the others immediately." His companion raised her eyebrow, effectively hiding the fear that cropped up in her at that statement. "Kuno and Kodachi aren't gonna keep their traps shut about this. If we don't tell everyone else soon, they'll find out from those nuts. That would be bad...very bad." He shuddered to think what chaos would ensue if Kuno and Kodachi ran rampant around town shouting 'Our dearests are engaged!' He glanced up when Akane stood. "Huh?"

She stared back down at him impatiently. "Well, come on!" she insisted and motioned for him to stand as well.

He obeyed, then asked, "Where are we going?"

Akane snagged his hand, dragged him to the edge of the roof and indicated that he should jump down with her. "We are going to see Ukyou." Her answer nearly made him tumble headfirst off the roof.

"What?"

She stared at him meaningfully once they reached the gate to the dojo. "You said we had to tell people before Kuno and Kodachi could ruin things. It's well after dinner. Ukyou should be closing up shop. We can catch her now when she doesn't have an entire restaurant of people to deal with."

It _was_ logical, he thought. "Okay." Now or never, right? "But I wanna go alone." He watched as Akane's brow furrowed, trying to think of each and every reason why he would make such a request. He squeezed one of her hands reassuringly. "She's my best friend, 'kane. I think it'll go easier if I talk to her by myself."

His fiancée slowly nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. The last thing she's going to want is me there while you tell her you're breaking up with her." Ranma made a face at that terminology, but smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks. I'll be right back and let you know how it goes." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, then spun around and made a bee-line for U-chan's. Akane watched as his dust trail disappeared around a corner.

* * *

The doors were shut and the 'closed' sign was posted, but he could see her sweeping inside. Ranma bravely stepped up and knocked.

Ukyou walked over and looked shocked at her company. She unlocked the doors and ushered Ranma inside. "What's up, sugar?" she asked him. She pulled down chairs so they could sit at one of her tables. "Why're you here so late?"

Her fiancé of sorts coughed and attempted to broach the topic of conversation. He fiddled with his hands on top of the table, finding no correct words. "I…" he began nervously. "You're my best friend, Ukyou." She beamed at that. It was always a source of pride for her that of everyone, Ranma considered himself closest to her. "I've known you forever and you're 'bout the only person that I can really talk to." He paused and took a deep breath to bolster himself for the words to come. "But I don't love you," he blurted.

Ukyou sat back in her chair, a little surprised by his bluntness. She looked awkwardly away from him, hurt by his words even though she knew they were coming. She knew something was up that day Ranma and Akane were over for lunch. Still, she had spent most of her life chasing after this man and feeling entitled to having him. It was unsettling to have him so concisely turn her whole life into a moot point.

She was brought swiftly out of her thoughts when Ranma laid one of his hands on top of her own. Akane had softened him, the chef thought, before he began to speak again. "I didn't mean to say it like that. You are my best friend and I care about you a lot, but I don't love you." He pulled his hand away to cover his face in frustration. "God, I'm so bad at this," he mumbled.

Ukyou couldn't help but laugh.

His head shot up in surprise. "Ukyou?" he questioned. She had completely given herself over to laughter, letting the delirium of her situation consume her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed between giggles. Her arm was wrapped tightly across her stomach as if she could physically contain her mirth. "It's just-" she broke off to let out another tapering laugh, "this is too much."

Ranma leaned forward over the table in concern. He had no idea what he'd said that would prompt this reaction.

Coming down off her high, Ukyou finally took pity on him. "I've spent 15 years trying everything I could think of to get you to like me. I dedicated my life to securing you as my fiancé, not one of those other hussies – 'cause let's face it, I'm a hell of a lot more stable than Shampoo or Kodachi," she winked at him and was rewarded with a soft smile and a nod. "I spent more time than I care to admit scheming up ways to make you mine… but I never stood a chance, did I?" The question was rhetorical and she continued on without waiting for an answer.

"I could never make you look at me the way you always looked at her, even when you were in the middle of an argument. And I could never make you lose yourself as you did anytime you thought some guy was taking Akane away from you." She met his eyes sympathetically. "That day with Saffron-" she immediately reached out for him when he pulled away to avoid the memory. "Your world ended," she said succinctly and watched as he got lost in that horrible moment. "You thought you'd lost her for real and your world collapsed around you."

She saw him fading on her, so she took a moment to go to the kitchen and make them some tea, giving him the space he didn't know he needed. When she got back, he had returned to the present. "I'm sorry for the way I've behaved over the past few months, Ranma. The botched wedding and all that nonsense. I'm not proud of how crazed I was to claim you. But you don't have to worry. I won't come after you anymore. You found the woman you love," she smiled when he flinched a bit at the L-word. Still her Ranma, then. He might've gotten better at expressing his emotions, but he was still squeamish in front of his more powerful ones. "You found her and you've chosen." She laughed. "This is kinda nice, sugar. I feel like a weight's been lifted."

"_You_ feel? Whadda 'bout me? I came in here thinking there was a good chance you'd kill me." He barked in laughter and she was quick to join him.

They spent the rest of the night reacquainting themselves with being friends, not fiancées. It was a long while later, after many stories and laughs, when he returned to the rooftop to give Akane the good news. He had a broad smile on his face and a light heart. Maybe this telling everyone thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"You know," he drawled as they reclined together on the roof the next night. Now that almost everyone knew they were together, there was no need to hide out away from their family. That being said, it was still nice to have privacy and the thought of kissing his fiancée in front of her father made him gag. No, the rooftop was still theirs. "Ukyou made a good point the other day," he finished.

Akane cocked her head, keeping her attention on the fading horizon. "Yeah?" she asked disinterestedly. She was happy that Ranma had gotten his friend back, even happier that the chef had stepped aside so easily, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear about the woman every second of the day. In his excitement, Ranma had been rambling on about Ukyou since he'd had his "totally amazing" talk with her.

Ranma rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one arm so that he could stare down at his companion. "Yeah," he parroted. A warm smile grew across his face. "She said that I love you."

Akane's heart stopped. Her body froze, afraid that even the slightest movement – like breathing – would break the spell Ranma was under. She refused to turn and look at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the stars. "Have you seen Shampoo today?"

The pigtailed boy's smile faded at her random question. This wasn't exactly how he'd hoped she'd respond to his confession. "Uh…no."

"What about Kodachi?"

Now he scratched his head. What the heck was going through her mind right now? "No," he said more firmly in his frustration. What did the other girls have to do with him saying that he loved her?

"Did you drink or eat anything at Ukyou's?"

If he didn't know better, he would've sworn that he heard a hint of fear in her voice. "Well, yeah," he admitted and knitted his brow when Akane tightened up even more beside him. "She made some tea."

Akane took a deep, calming breath. "Ok," she whispered. "That's okay," she continued more to herself than to him, "we'll talk to Cologne tomorrow and see if there's an antidote. I know she won't want to help us, but she wouldn't want Ukyou messing around with love spells and plus, we haven't told Shampoo yet, so she wouldn't be on the war path…" her ramble continued as she sat up and starting ticking off the phases of her plan on her fingers. She still hadn't once glanced at her fiancé, fear keeping her facing forward.

A gentle hand caught her chin, another snaking its way around her neck. Slowly but surely, Ranma turned her so that she had to look at him. His eyes were pools of emotion. Everything, fear and mirth and love, was swirling together in a dizzying dance. Akane suddenly felt light-headed. "Akane," he spoke in a low, tender voice. "I love you."

"No, no," she shook her head and tried to displace his steadfast hands. "It's the spell. But we'll get an antidote soon and-" Her words were cut off by his lips. She did her best to remain motionless, knowing that whatever love potion Ukyou had slipped him was forcing him to act this way. She didn't want to take advantage of his current situation.

Finally, just as the woman beneath him was starting to waver in her resolve, he pulled away. He didn't go far, though, his nose barely brushing hers and his breath wafting against her slightly parted mouth. "If Ukyou put me under a spell, wouldn't I be telling _her_ that I loved her?" he said in his most logical voice.

"Ranma," Akane seemed to whine. Her emotions were somewhere caught between embarrassment, total disbelief and incredible joy.

He saw her hesitating and said, for the third time that night, "I love you, Akane Tendo." His whisper made its way straight to her heart and he leaned in to catch her gasp between his lips. She was already open to him and he took advantage, plundering her mouth in a surge of passion. She whimpered once more before succumbing to the kiss herself. She pushed against him, fusing their lips and tilting her head to gain better access. Her hand slipped up his front before finding a resting place over his heart.

After a time, they drew apart. Each gasped for air but still tightly held onto one another. Finally starting to believe that this wasn't some cruel joke – 'cause let's face it, she'd been on the receiving end of more than her fair share of those – Akane pulled away far enough to take in all of Ranma at once.

He was more relaxed than she could ever remember seeing him. A sense of purpose, or maybe it was belonging, had settled over him. His eyes were bright as they stared unerringly back at her. She traced the line of his jaw with two of her fingers. From the moment she met him, or _her_ she corrected, he had taken over her life. Her old routines were thrown out the window and every day became a battle. Either a battle with Ranma, one of his fiancées, one of her suitors or herself as she constantly tried to prove herself to the lot. She had lost a piece of who she was because of all that… but, in a way, she had gained new pieces. She had acquired passion. Passion for her martial art. Passion for life. She had acquired friends. Ryoga, despite or maybe because of his crush on her, had been an even more steadfast companion than Sayuri and Yuka.

And she had Ranma. He was at times infuriating and tender. Dismissive and protective. Arrogant and humble. Male and female. She had thought it would bother her more that he periodically switched genders. In the beginning she had been disturbed and a little disgusted by it. But once the entire Jusenkyo crew made their way to Nerima, it became commonplace. She had gotten used to it and stopped seeing a difference when he was in either form. It was all Ranma.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled herself into the curve of his arms, tucking her head under his chin. She didn't know how they had gotten to this point. The old Ranma would be shaking like a leaf at their closeness. He was always so nervous to show a more sensitive side. The old Akane would've blasted him into the sky screaming out "Hentai!" as he went. She had always been afraid to be too feminine. That would make her appear weak and weakness was not allowed amongst the Jusenkyo crew. They would've eaten her alive. But it didn't matter so much anymore. With Ranma committing himself to showing his softer side, she could let her tough girl walls down. She didn't have to fight so hard. She didn't have to prove anything to him anymore.

She basked in his embrace, loving how his arms would occasionally tighten ever-so-slightly around her. He loved her. Gods be praised, through everything, he had fallen in love with her.

A giddy grin flew across her face. 'He picked me,' she thought childishly. One of her hands slipped around his neck. She entrenched her fingers in his braid and slowly nuzzled her head up, soaking in his scent as she went, until they were cheek to cheek. She placed a kiss on his jaw, prompting him to move a hand up around her back to hold her head in place. The moment was perfect and she couldn't hold back anymore. "I love you too," she breathed into his ear.

She felt him suck in a breath, was amazed to feel his heartbeat increase through their flush bodies. Using the hand at the base of her skull, he pulled her away so that they could see each other. "Really?" he asked in a moment of vulnerability.

It broke her heart that it was easier for him to admit he loved her than to believe that she could love him back. Her eyes watered against her will. "Yes, really. I love you, Ranma Saotome," she emphasized before leaning in and pressing her mouth softly against his. He absorbed her moment of tenderness. Then, excitement burst through him and he crushed her to him.

She laughed against him, but let out a yelp when he brought them both quickly to their feet. He picked her up in a bone-crushing hug and spun her around with a 1000-watt smile plastered on his face. After a few spins, he dropped her back on her unsteady feet. He pecked her on the lips and, with a 'woop!' to the sky, ran and jumped off the roof.

Akane's heart caught in her throat and she ran to the roof's edge just in time to see her daredevil cannonball into the koi pond. Magically the pond seemed to deepen to accept his maneuver and the affronted koi jumped out of his way. Relieved to see he hadn't hurt himself, Akane laughed happily down at him… her. Oh what a life he had in store for her.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

_A _giant _step forward, I realize. But it seemed like the right time and the words just flowed out before I knew what I was writing. So, there you go, the biggest confession of them all. Next chapter: Ryoga, Shampoo, and a fight!_


	10. Confession 10

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Thank you so much for all the great reviews! It feels good to be back! As a preface to this chapter, I'd just like to say that I don't think Ranma and Ryoga are quite the rivals that they're made out to be. Especially for those of you who've read the manga, you know they're pretty friendly towards the end and help each other out a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 10**

**

* * *

**

They had purposefully left Ryoga and Shampoo for last. Both were the most steadfast of the couple's followers and it would be hard to convince them that the fight was over. Ryoga had become very close to Akane and she considered him one of her good friends. She had made it very clear to Ranma that she wanted to let him down easy. If at all possible, she didn't want to lose his friendship over this. Ranma had agreed and when she looked skeptical at his easy acceptance, he reminded her that he and Ryoga used to be friends and only really got into arguments when she was involved… well, not including that whole bun incident.

He asked that he tell the eternally lost boy. Knowing their history and how they usually battled each other honorably - well, when they weren't being petty - Akane reluctantly acquiesced. Ranma was exceedingly grateful, not because he wanted to be the one to tell his rival, but because he had a few things to make very clear to the pig with a tendency towards bed-sharing.

In turn, Akane had asked that she tell Shampoo. Ranma wasn't sure it was the greatest idea, considering how passionate Shampoo was and how devious she could be when upset. It took Akane a long time to make him see that it would be extremely unhelpful to have the pig-tailed boy there. Heaven forbid the Amazon find a way to entrap him.

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I should believe that this isn't just some trick to get me to back off," Ryoga growled. Ranma had managed to corner him at a local park. His rival had said the most unbelievable thing to him and they'd spent the past ten minutes arguing its validity.

"This isn't a trick!" Ranma yelled. "You stupid pig, will you just listen for once?"

"Why? I'm never gonna believe that you've finally decided to do the honorable thing. You never have before."

Ranma cringed. He deserved that. "Things are different," he sighed. "We've both changed."

"Changed? Come on, Ranma. If you wanted me out of the way, why didn't you challenge me to a fight? That's definitely more your style." He bounced on the balls of his feet. "I could use a good tussle. Been a while."

"I'm not gonna fight you!"

Ryoga frowned, unimpressed. "Why not?" He squinted. "Are you serious? Come on, one good reason why I should believe you."

"Because I love her," Ranma blurted out.

Ryoga froze in shock. "You _what_?!"

Ranma took a fortifying breath before repeating, "I love her." He held up his hand when the other man was about to protest. "I mean it. I'm not fooling around this time."

Suddenly, his rival's mood swiftly changed from aggressive to content. His face split into a huge grin. "It's about time," the pig said while slapping Ranma on the back.

"Huh?"

With a hearty laugh, Ryoga clarified, "You know I've been over Akane for a while. I'm perfectly happy with Akari – she appreciates the animal in me," he said with a wink. Ranma still looked totally baffled by his turnaround. "I'm serious. I was all for you and Akane getting married a while back, it was just my stupid lack of direction that made me end up at your reception. Come on, we've been allies for a while now, haven't we?"

The pig-tailed boy still looked a bit skeptical. "Yeah, but still… This feels too easy."

"Nah, I was just giving you a hard time before because I wanted to make sure you were sincere this time." He paused to give the other man a stern look. "Akane deserves the best, Ranma. Just because I've moved on doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you hurt her."

Ranma laughed, finally accepting that Ryoga truly was his friend once more. "I'll kick my own ass," he answered back. Then, he paused.

Both heads shot up when they felt a huge increase in battle aura. A few seconds later there was a piercing battle cry. They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Shampoo." Without hesitation, they were up on the roofs and sprinting towards the disturbance.

Ranma's mind was a whirl. It was Shampoo, and she was enraged enough that he could feel her ki from far away. The scream had to have been from the other side of town. The sound itself frightened him even more. He had rarely heard such a noise come from her. The thing that had his heart thumping and his breath catching, however, was the fact that he knew that Akane was with Shampoo at that moment. And he knew that Akane had just told Shampoo that he was off the market. Ranma berated himself for not joining Akane on the trip. She had assured him, though, that she would be all right. She had said that it would be better coming from her, a woman, than from the man who was breaking Shampoo's heart.

'She was trying to be compassionate,' Ranma thought viciously, 'and now she is on the receiving end of Shampoo's wrath.'

* * *

"Shampoo see way you look at each other!" Shampoo sneered. "This morning, on way to school, Shampoo see you hold hands! What you do to my Airen?!" She charged with her last scream, but didn't catch the other girl off guard. Akane blocked her blow expertly, the new training she had undergone with Ranma paying off. "Aiya! He's mine!" Again, Akane dodged her advance.

She jumped backwards to gain some breathing space and called out, "He belongs to no one! Least of all you!"

Shampoo let out a guttural battle cry. Akane thought of Ranma, found her center of concentration and released her own battle aura. The red light flared around her. With measured, precise movements, she watched and waited for Shampoo's attack. One thing in Akane's corner was the fact that Shampoo was viciously angry and had little control over what she was doing. 'I will have to exploit that,' she thought. When the Amazon was finally upon her, bearing down with her bonbori, Akane slipped to one knee and executed a perfect tuck-roll that allowed her a shot at Shampoo's now exposed stomach.

The purple-haired warrior snarled in surprise when Akane hit her with a heavy punch. She jumped a few feet away, slightly favoring her abdomen. 'She faster,' the Amazon observed curiously. Shaking it off, she jumped again for another attack. Akane back-flipped out of the way, but was caught off guard when Shampoo tripped her as she landed. 'No fast enough," the Amazon sneered to herself.

Akane recovered quickly, ducking under another attack and twisting backwards to strike a roundhouse kick to her opponent's back. Both girls then jumped back about ten feet from each other for a mutual breather. "Shampoo," the shorter girl began hesitantly, "I came to tell you that Ranma and I are together now. That's why you saw the things you did."

Shampoo screeched out a negative and ran full speed for a new offensive attack. "Violent Tomboy do something to him! Turn him against Shampoo!" She smiled when she found an opening in Akane's defense and was able to land a solid hit against the other girl's face. Blood trickled out of Akane's mouth. She didn't waste time trying to blot it with a hand, though, and instead immediately flipped around to block a bonbori with one arm and strike out with an open-handed upper cut. Shampoo tried to evade, but caught the punch in the forearm that she raised for a block. She felt her bones shudder under the pressure. "Ranma never choose weak girl over better fighter like Shampoo!"

"Strength isn't everything!" Akane screamed back as she dodged another attack. 'God, she has incredible stamina!' she praised begrudgingly. 'I'm already feeling the effects of the powerful attacks we're throwing, but she doesn't even seem phased!'

"Shampoo more beautiful too!" the Amazon boasted while sweeping Akane's legs and bearing down for a bone-breaking hit aimed at Akane's shoulder. The other girl snaked out of the way just as Shampoo's fist hit the cement beneath her and sent a small explosion of hard chips flying in every direction. A few cut Akane on her retreat, but none seriously enough to slow her down. "Akane no deserve my Airen! Leave Ranma alone, Violent Girl!"

When the blue-haired fighter was able to see Shampoo again through the cloud of rocky dust she had created, she leapt forward in an aggressive down-strike. At the last second, Shampoo sensed Akane's presence and was able to counterattack. The shorter girl was surprised when a hand shot up into the weak spot in her stance. As if in slow motion, she felt three fingers press into the ribs directly below her left breast. Her momentum abruptly halted and then shifted into reverse at an even faster rate. The ki blast that Shampoo had added to her pressure point attack sent Akane crashing hard into a wall several yards away. An unearthly scream ripped from the karate master's mouth.

* * *

Ranma froze for a second, as did Ryoga. They both knew that voice. They knew it very well, but never before had it carried a sound of such extreme pain. Both men mobilized again and sprinted towards the battle site with a speed only few martial artists in the world could claim to have.

* * *

Akane coughed weakly. With all her might, she hoisted herself up using what was left of the wall behind her as an aid. There was a funny feeling in her chest, which changed quickly to a sharp pain anytime that she took a deep breath. Her back was badly bruised and her right shoulder had dislocated upon impact. Pulling in every reserve she had, she forced her wobbly legs to hold her upright as she reset her arm.

In the distance, she could sense two auras coming towards her. Ranma had done his best to teach her the subtle differences in every person's aura so that she would not only be able to tell who was where at all times, but also if they were injured and what their emotions were. His teachings were not finished, though. Nevertheless, she could tell that one of the auras approaching was Ranma, because the first thing that he had taught her was how to distinguish his particular ki from all the others. She wasn't advanced enough to know what he was feeling or who the other presence running alongside him was, however.

'He heard,' she sighed thankfully to herself. She had always been a prideful person, refusing to give an inch when it came to admitting weakness or a dependency on others. But her relationship with Ranma had done a lot to loosen her stubborn pride. They had both given up some of their arrogance in favor of being more considerate and understanding of one another. Which is why Akane didn't mind that he had probably heard her agonized scream. She didn't mind that he knew she was injured and in need of help. All she could think of was that she only had to fight off Shampoo for a few more minutes and then her baka fiancé would be there to rescue her.

She grit her teeth as she took a step forward, the movement causing her broken ribs to scrape against her lungs. Shampoo was looking at her with a smug grin. The purple-haired girl had seen all the damage she had wrought against her opponent and was, therefore, unprepared when Akane shot at her like a perfectly healthy fighter. She hit the ground roughly after Akane delivered multiple blows to her abdomen, shoulders and face. Her eyes blinked a few times to regain their focus, and then Shampoo looked up at her rival with something akin to respect. "Akane Tendo become worthy opponent." The Amazon jumped up and resumed normal battle with the other girl. "Which mean Shampoo no longer hold back. We fight till death," she said at the same time that she leaned forward and kissed the shorter girl's pert lips.

Akane leapt back in disgust. "I don't follow your laws, Shampoo. I am not here to kill you. I didn't even come to fight you. I was just trying to tell you that Ranma no longer considers you his fiancé. He wanted to come and tell you himself, but I convinced him not to." She shuffled three feet to the left to avoid a nasty, arched bonbori slice. "I didn't think you'd want to-"

"Aiya! Tomboy keep Ranma away from Shampoo! Airen wish to see Shampoo and Akane keep from her! Unforgivable!" Shampoo yelled in outrage.

There were a few moments of intense fighting, where Akane could do little more than block the heavy-handed assaults that Shampoo was throwing at her in impassioned anger. When she was able to finally throw the Amazon off of her, finding a weakness only because Shampoo was so unstable, she took a moment to sigh exasperatingly. 'She's crazed! She won't listen to anything I say!' Suddenly, she felt Ranma's aura only a building away. When he jumped onto the roof right next to where she was fighting, she took a chance and looked away from Shampoo to glance at him.

The Amazon noticed her opponent's distraction and only then let her concentration slip enough to implement the new spell her Grandma had been working on. She quickly swallowed a handful of herbs and whispered a few Amazonian words. Then, she followed Akane's gaze and was elated to see Ranma looking back at her. "Airen!" she called out.

He tried to take a step toward the edge of the roof so that he could jump down, but was abruptly stopped by something. He tried again, but some sort of invisible wall was blocking his path. "Shampoo sorry, Ranma!" Her dearest glanced back at her when she spoke and she gave him a heartfelt smile. "Shampoo no want anyone disturb fight, so Shampoo set up energy dome. No worry, Shampoo dispose of Violent Tomboy soon and then Ranma and Shampoo can be together!" As she said this, she charged Akane once more.

* * *

Ranma looked on helplessly. Both of his hands were pressed against the clear dome in disbelief. "An energy dome?" Ryoga asked from behind him. "I've never heard of one being created to this scale. Usually they're only big enough to encase the caster." Ranma nodded his assent.

"Shampoo must have used some of her wacky Amazon herbs or something to amplify it to shield the entire battlefield." The pig-tailed boy watched intently as Akane valiantly fought off Shampoo's attacks.

Ryoga walked up to his side and observed as well. "She's amazing!" he exclaimed after seeing Akane avoid a harsh slice to the arm while at the same time swinging around to hit Shampoo's side with her right elbow. "You've taught her well, Ranma," he whispered. "She's a match for someone of Shampoo's caliber now. Just a month ago, she wouldn't have survived a serious hit by one of Ukyou's spatulas. Now look at her."

They weren't rivals so much as best friends thrown into the wrong circumstances. It was easy to forget their past friendship while fighting each other for Akane's heart, but it was times like these when Ranma could feel the camaraderie between himself and the eternally lost boy. "She never got enough credit," he whispered under his breath. Ryoga laid a hand on his shoulder in support as they watched his fiancée fight her deadly battle.

"What did you say, Ranma?" Ryoga cringed when he saw Akane take another hard hit to her side. 'Something must have happened before we arrived because she's favoring her side too much and Shampoo seems to be targeting that area.' He stared in awe as he watched Akane pick herself up off the ground despite her injury and fling herself whole-heartedly back into the fight.

"No one ever gave her enough credit. Akane's always been a great fighter," Ranma answered. "But then I came… and a whole group of incredible fighters followed after me. None of us are normal, Ryoga. Me, you, Shampoo, Mousse, even Ukyou…we are all superhuman when it comes to martial arts." Ryoga had to hold himself back from grinning at Ranma's arrogance. He couldn't say anything, though, because his friend was simply stating the truth. "We've spent our lives doing nothing but train day after day. Akane couldn't compete with what we are. But she was always an amazing martial artist. When I agreed to help train her, she picked up the katas I taught her on the first try. Her form is nearly flawless. She may not have our speed, but there are few people in the world who do, and she may not have our power, but we've been training and fighting since birth and she has had to be a normal girl who goes to school and helps out with household chores."

Ranma's pensive mood faltered slightly when he saw Akane execute a dangerous offensive move. He held his breath as he watched her shoot forward, her right side charging Shampoo, before she performed a tuck-roll that left her dangerously open, but also allowed her to hit the Amazon with a very powerful blow on her way out of the roll.

* * *

'I wish she would just shut up!' Akane thought enraged. Her nimble opponent had not stopped screaming about Ranma since he had showed up on the roof. The thought had Akane unconsciously looking up to make sure he was still there and it wasn't just her imagination. She didn't know how Shampoo had created the energy wall that she had, but she cursed the fact that it kept Ranma from her. She needed him desperately. Her once dislocated shoulder felt stiff and sore, now that she had popped it back into place, and breathing was becoming incredibly hard. Akane knew she was on the verge of puncturing her left lung, but she had no choice except to keep fighting. Shampoo's attacks were relentless and she knew that even if she tried to escape, the Amazon would have her down for the count the second her back was turned.

"Give Shampoo back Airen!"

"I'm telling you for the last time! He is not your airen!!" Akane struck out with an angry punch that left her vulnerable for another hit from Shampoo. She coughed violently after the fresh strike to her gut, knowing now that one of her broken ribs had succeeded in cutting through the tender tissue of her lung. Time was running short.

Shampoo sneered again, an action she had performed so often during their battle that Akane had lost count. "Selfish tomboy! He not yours either!

"I never said he was!" Akane called out before executing a dangerous move that she had only just perfected the week before. 'This is it. All or nothing. If I can't hit her at the exact moment that I come out of my tuck, then she'll have a perfect opportunity to finish me off.' She gathered her ki carefully so that whatever energy wasn't being used to block the pain from her wounds or to keep her standing upright was concentrated in the center of her cupped palms. Ranma had instructed her that a ki blast was always more powerful if delivered through two cupped palms instead of just one hand alone. Only the most advanced fighters, like himself, he had embarrassingly confessed, can send off ki with any formation of their hands and have it be equally as powerful no matter what combination they used. Akane sucked in a deep breath of air and launched herself forward. 'Here goes nothing.'

The Amazon watched her opponent's advance. She knew that she had scored a solid hit with her last attack and that Akane was in serious trouble. Which was why she was surprised to see the blue-haired girl jump back into their fight without retreating for a break. 'No matter,' Shampoo thought as she prepared to dodge what she assumed was another of Akane's rolling punches, 'She make it easy for Shampoo to win.'

At the last second, she became painfully aware of a well-placed ki blast slamming into her where she thought only Akane's fist would be. Her vision blacked out as she flew through the air to land harshly a few yards away. She tried to stay conscious and stand back up, but the blast had been surprisingly strong and, instead, she fainted dead away.

Akane would have sighed in relief had she been able to take in a breath. She settled for collapsing on the inviting ground beneath her and letting a small smile come to her lips. "I won."


	11. Confession 11

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Over 200 Reviews! Yay! Thank you so much for all your support! We're on the downward slope of this story now… just a few chapters left! Also, sorry for the delay – this chapter just did not want to get written!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 11**

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga were in the air, jumping down to the two combatants as soon as Shampoo's lapse into unconsciousness had triggered the disappearance of the energy dome. When they landed, Ranma sent a wistful look in Akane's direction and then turned away to face his purple-haired ex-fiancée. "Ryoga, please check on Akane for me. I need to speak with Shampoo."

The lost boy shuddered at the ice-cold tone of his friend's voice. "Of course, Ranma." He moved away quickly, eager to get away from Ranma's black aura and also to make sure that his former crush was all right.

* * *

Ryoga gently lifted Akane up by the shoulders so that she was sitting and leaning into him. "Akane?" he asked cautiously. He had been surprised to see that Akane hadn't fallen unconscious, but had simply fallen down. Her eyes were clouded, however, and her voice light.

"I won," she repeated in disbelief.

The man next to her grinned. "You definitely did. You beat Shampoo."

Akane looked up at him in awe. "I beat Shampoo?" she questioned dumbly, as if she hadn't just admitted the same thing a second before.

He laughed and held her shoulders a bit tighter. "Yeah. You were amazing."

She glanced down at the hands she had pooled in her lap. "Really?" she whispered to herself. "How did I do that?"

Ryoga knew the questions were rhetorical, so instead of answering them, he changed the topic. "Ranma saw the whole thing. We felt the fight begin when we were across town…when Ranma was telling me…" his sentence faded. Akane glanced up at him curiously. Once she realized what he was about to say, she guiltily looked back down and reached out companionably for one of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ryoga. I'm so sorry."

"No," he insisted. "Please, don't be sorry. I'm glad that you're happy. Honestly," he enforced when he saw her dubious expression. "I'm really happy that the two of you finally came to your senses." He gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, Ryoga," was all she said.

"But that's not the point. I was saying that Ranma and I saw the whole thing. We could feel what was going on long before we actually arrived here and let me tell you, you made some unbelievable hits. After we got here and could see you, I was blown away by how good you've gotten!" Akane blushed. "Seriously! Look at you! You just beat Shampoo, arguably the strongest of all of Ranma's little followers. Just the thought of ever going up against her in battle would have made you nervous before. Now, not only did you have the courage to fight her, but you beat her!"

Akane tried to smile at his compliments, but it was at that time that her injuries decided to make themselves known. Instead of a smile, Ryoga was graced with a grimace as Akane's next words turned into wet coughs. He carefully put a hand on top of one of her broken ribs in concern, using his command of auras to determine how bad the damage was.

A few yards away, they heard some shouts and Ryoga briefly looked away from his charge to see Shampoo awake and unhappy.

* * *

"I can never forgive you for this Shampoo. Never," Ranma said vehemently the second that Shampoo opened her eyes.

"But Shampoo only protecting Ranma."

"Protecting me? _Protecting_ me?!"

"Yes, Shampoo get rid of Violent Tomboy so no hurt Ranma no more." She gave him a bright smile, proud of herself. Ranma growled. The sound was dangerous enough that Shampoo's smile faded away. She stood up on shaky legs.

"I want you to leave, Shampoo," he said coldly. "I don't want to see you again."

She looked stunned for a second, then shook her purple head as if to dispel a bad thought. "Ranma no mean that." She smiled brightly and glomped onto her airen before he could stop her. "Come. Shampoo take you to Cat Café and make too too delicious ramen."

He pushed her away violently and looked at her horrified. "No!" he screamed.

* * *

Ryoga abruptly looked away when he felt a dangerous dip in Akane's aura. Her face had paled even more, her lips tinged a garish red from the blood that she was coughing up and her body had started to shake against his. "Akane?"

She moaned and tried to move her head to stare up at him, but she hadn't the strength. A tear slipped down her face as the pain of her injuries and the hopelessness of her situation started to sink in. "Ranma," she whispered before another cough overtook her.

"Hey, it's okay, Akane. Ranma's just chewing Shampoo out. He'll be here any second." The lost boy hoped that to be true. He turned back to his rival and saw the heated argument reach a breaking point.

* * *

Ranma was boiling. He'd never been so angry, so outraged, so sure of his hatred. This woman had tried to destroy the thing most precious to him and she didn't even seem to care. He tightened his fists, the fury inside him rioting through his veins and straining his muscles. His jaw was clenched so tightly that his teeth hurt and he could barely see past the red haze in his eyes. His aura was radiating off of him in waves, warning off anyone who was stupid enough to approach him, which is why he was surprised to see Shampoo come at him again.

He didn't think. What happened next was lost in a black rage darker than anything he'd felt before. As she came within range, he lifted a hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. The resultant crack echoed down the block.

It was the first time he'd ever hit a girl – while he was a guy, anyway.

Shampoo froze, holding tightly to her bruised face. She stared at him like he was a stranger. Finally it seemed like she might understand the severity of what was happening. Then a warrior's mask fell over her features. She stood up tall and defiantly. "Shampoo sorry Ranma, but Shampoo must stay. Shampoo gave Tomboy Kiss of Death and must follow through."

The man across from her nearly lunged. He was stopped by the timely appearance of Mousse, who came into view from the shadow of a nearby building. He blocked Shampoo from the pig-tailed boy. "It's okay, Ranma. I saw everything. It's done. I'll take her back to Cologne."

"No Mousse won't!" Shampoo screamed in outrage. "Go home, Stupid Duck!"

Mousse took another second to stare straight into Ranma's eyes. They were black and hard and angrier than the Amazon had ever seen. This was the turning point he'd been waiting for for so long. No more games. Ranma had chosen and he would defend his choice to the death. Slapping Shampoo had been proof enough of that. If his honor as a martial artist wouldn't keep him at bay from hurting the cat, nothing would.

"Get her outta here, Mousse. Now."

The duck turned around. Hastily, he threw some chains from his sleeves around the purple-haired girl. "We're going, Shampoo," he said sternly, ignoring her struggles and screams of indignation. "You failed to defeat Akane. It's a matter for Cologne now."

They walked away bickering, but Ranma stopped paying attention once he was assured that Shampoo couldn't free herself and attack again.

He was proud of himself for not blowing up and doing to Shampoo what he had really wanted to do. He had made a promise that he would never hit a girl. His slap was enough of a powerful statement. If only she were a man, then he could have pummeled her into the ground. Shaking his head from such dark thoughts, he finally answered his heart's calling and started walking towards Akane.

Ryoga was crowded over her, frantically searching her body for something. When his piglet friend glanced his way, Ranma was thrown to see tears streaming down his face. "Ryoga?" Dread settled in his stomach. Adrenaline took over and he launched himself forward to the ground. "Akane?!"

Her eyes were closed. Now that the rage he had been feeling towards Shampoo was fading, his other senses were coming on-line and Akane's aura flickered like a candle about to burn out. "Akane!" He grabbed her body from Ryoga and propped her up so that he could get a better look at her.

She looked like a corpse. Her skin almost translucent and her lips a pale blue under the red blood that coated them. "_Akane_!!" he cried again, his voice hoarse with fear. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. She wasn't allowed to die now that he had finally chosen her. Now that they had finally admitted they were in love. Now that he knew he couldn't live without her.

Ryoga reached out to touch the other man's arm. "Ranma," he said gently, greatly phased by the abject fear he saw in the pigtailed boy's eyes. "We have to get her to a hospital. Immediately."

Ranma just looked up at him. Dumb with shock and pain.

"She has a pulse. It's barely there, so we need to get her some help."

Acting fast, Ranma nodded, picked Akane up in his arms and jumped to the nearest roof in a breakout run to the hospital. Ryoga followed close behind him.

* * *

"I need a doctor!" Ranma screamed as he flew through the automatic doors at Nerima General's Emergency Room. Akane was limp in his arms. The nurse at the front desk shot up, called for a gurney, and came towards them.

"What happened?" she asked as she started writing on a chart.

Ranma choked on a panicked sob. "She was in a fight. She's been busted up pretty badly."

"I think one of her broken ribs may have punctured a lung," Ryoga spoke up from his side. He hadn't been able to sense much more when he had scanned her aura earlier.

A fleet of nurses and doctors arrived, a gurney between them. Ranma leaned over the moveable bed and lay Akane down very carefully. Then he was quickly shoved out of the way as the doctors rushed her inside to one of their operating rooms.

He didn't even realize that he had tried to follow until he felt Ryoga's restraining hand on his shoulder. He looked to his rival and found some bit of comfort in the other man's deceivingly calm eyes.

"You should call the Tendos, Ranma," he said in an equally calm voice.

Ranma nodded mindlessly. "Right, yes, the Tendos."

* * *

He was pacing again. He knew it was annoying everyone else, but he couldn't just sit still and mourn like they were. She was going to be fine and it was driving him crazy that they were acting like they'd already lost her.

"Ranma, please," Kasumi said in a strained voice. "Just sit and calm down," she patted the chair on her left. The one on her right was occupied by an inconsolable Soun.

Ranma spun on her. "No!" he belted out. "I can't just sit still while she… while she…" He looked around at the gathered family when words failed him. He caught eyes with Nabiki who was sitting in a chair apart from the others. It was the first time he'd ever truly seen the dark brown of her irises; they were usually clouded with plots and deception. Her gaze was naked now, giving him a glimpse of how worried she was. Worry was not an emotion she was comfortable with.

Neither was he. He needed _action_.

"Ranma, there's nothing you can-" Nabiki's consoling words were abruptly cut off when the younger man practically threw himself at her. If Ryoga hadn't been standing nearby, and quick enough to catch his friend, she had no idea what he would've done.

"Stop it!" Ranma screamed. God, of all people! There was something seriously wrong if Nabiki was trying to be sensitive. "Stop it all of you!" he called spinning his head to encompass the group, since Ryoga still held tightly to the rest of him. "You're acting like she's already gone. She's gonna be fine! She's strong. She going to be fine!" he repeated in a rage.

Other patrons in the waiting area on the opposite side of the room were giving him sympathetic looks. "Ranma," he heard someone trying to call his attention away from the empathic strangers that he suddenly felt an undue anger towards. "_Ranma_." This time the call came more forcefully.

He turned to stare into the soft eyes of one Ryoga Hibiki. "Everyone knows Akane's going to be fine," the pig continued softly. "She's the toughest girl I know." Ranma could feel his bout of anger start to fade. He continued to stare at his rival, using Ryoga as an anchor of sorts.

"Let's go outside, eh? Fresh air, cool breeze…" Ranma nodded slightly in response and the eternally lost boy steered him out the automatic doors to their right.

They opened to a large courtyard with lots of benches and a few patients being helped around by nursemaids. Without warning, Ryoga swiped Ranma's legs out from under him and watched as he fell solidly onto his back.

After a stunned moment, Ranma shot back to his feet and growled. "What the hell was that for, pig breath?!"

Ryoga didn't answer, just lunged forward to try to strike a blow. Ranma's training immediately kicked in and he began to block and parry without thinking. "That's it," the lost boy whispered under his breath. His companion finally gave up being confused and gave himself over, mind and body, to the fight.

* * *

An hour later, Nabiki came outside to find them. They were both resting on the grass, still catching their breath after a long sparring match. Ryoga had successfully managed to get Ranma's mind off of Akane and gave him a chance to vent his frustrations. Having to sit idly by unable to help Akane in her fight against Shampoo had been hard enough, but to follow that with sitting helplessly in the waiting room… it was too much for either the pig or the pig-tailed boy.

Both were fighters. They were used to solving their problems with their fists. Neither of them could stand the feeling of powerlessness when their fists weren't enough.

"Ranma," the middle Tendo sister called softly.

The man spun to her with hope shining in his eyes. "Is she okay? Is she out of surgery?"

Nabiki shook her head and sadly watched as Ranma deflated. "A nurse just came out to give us an update. They've managed to repair her lung, but when they opened her up, they noticed some other internal injuries."

Ranma looked queasy when she said 'opened her up.'

"Is it serious? Will she be all right?" Ryoga questioned.

Nabiki gave them a tentative smile. "The nurse seemed pretty confident that it's all stuff they can fix… but it's going to take a few more hours and she warned us that we're not out of the woods yet."

The three of them walked back inside together.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Ukyou asked carefully. She had just arrived at the hospital, having heard through the amazing grapevine that was Happosai what had happened. Ryoga intercepted her before she could approach Ranma. He pulled her outside while she looked back at her despondent friend.

Ryoga's voice was oddly soothing when he said, "Not too bad. She seemed a lot worse when we first brought her in, but the doctor seems to have a good handle on things."

Ukyou furrowed her brow, trying to read between the lines. "But she's not out of surgery?" she finally asked.

Ryoga shook his head. He rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the ache at the base of his neck. The chef laid a comforting hand on his arm. "This can't be easy for you."

He looked up at her slowly. They stared at each other, sharing a moment of mutual understanding. Both had recently found out that the loves of their lives were off the market. But both of them had also accepted that news in order to remain friends. There were no hard feelings – some bittersweet smiles, maybe, but no anger or denial.

"I'm more worried about Ranma," Ryoga answered softly.

Just as the words left his mouth, they heard a shout from inside. They shared a nervous look before bolting to the waiting room. They burst through the automatic doors just as they saw Ranma violently pushing Tatewaki Kuno towards the hospital entrance.

"Get _out_!!" their friend screamed. They ran over quickly to make sure a fight didn't erupt.

"Ranma-honey, what's going on?" Ukyou asked, laying a hand tentatively on his shoulder. His body was shaking with repressed rage.

Kuno puffed up his chest, confident that the newcomers would side with him. "I'm here to see, Akane. I heard what this ruffian did to her and must see for myself that she's okay."

Ranma growled threateningly. Even after his sparring match with Ryoga, there was a reserve of pent-up nervous energy that needed an outlet. Kuno was about to be his target.

Recognizing this, Ryoga quickly stepped between the two men. He kept his back to Ranma in order to more affectively block him and his aura from their sempai. "Kuno, you should leave," he said in warning. While he and Ranma were usually evenly matched, with Ranma on the razor's edge as he was, the piglet wouldn't stand much of a chance at holding him back from a fight.

"Not with this vile man so close to my beloved! She needs me. I must protect her!" the older man shouted valiantly. He whipped out his bokken, causing a few nurses to give him frightened looks.

Ranma pounced. "She is _not_ your beloved!" Ukyou jumped on his back, using all of her body weight to try and restrain him. Ryoga held his position in front of the pig-tailed boy, blocking his path in the narrow hallway. The other man's battle aura battered against his back.

"Kuno, you idiot!" Ryoga yelled. "Get your ass out of here, now!"

The kendo master was about to protest when he finally caught the dark gaze of his rival over Ryoga's shoulder. He'd never seen such a bleak look in the younger man's eyes, nor one of such terrifying fury. His common sense finally kicked in and he started to back up, lowering his weapon. He heard panting behind him and turned to see Sasuke running at him full-speed.

"Master! There you are!" he huffed, looking startled at the angry people staring at him. He immediately bowed to Ranma. "I am sorry, Saotome-san. Once he heard about Tendo-san, I couldn't stop him from coming here. We will leave now." He turned back to his master who was glaring daggers at him.

"You dare to command me?!" he bellowed.

Sasuke deflated a little. He hated being the messenger; they tended to get killed. "I apologize, master. Your father sent me. He said you are to return immediately." He paused, not sure if he could say the rest without the tall man bludgeoning him. "He said that he will not have you defile the family honor by ignoring the engagement pronouncement of Saotome-san."

Kuno froze. Nothing was more important to him that his family's honor. Despite his desire to steal Akane out from under the tyrant's grasp, he wouldn't disobey his father and disgrace himself to do it. He would have to concede. Gritting his teeth, with a petulant glare at Ranma, he roared, "Fine! Honor will be upheld!" He turned swiftly on his heel and left the hospital. Sasuke trailed after him.

Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief, then cautiously turned to face Ranma. The other man was still caught up in his killing rage, unable to calm down without releasing the energy he'd built up. "Come on, Ranma. Why don't we spar again," he said it as a statement and watched as Ukyou slowly released her friend. They both led the man out the side doors to the hospital's courtyard.

* * *

_So… I realize that there's a lot of leading and following in this chapter (Mousse leading Shampoo, Ryoga leading Ranma, Sasuke leading Kuno, etc). I didn't actually plan that, it just kinda came out that way. I'd also like to apologize to anyone who was expecting a big fight between Ranma and Shampoo. Despite how angry he is at what happened, I don't think he would've let himself fight her. He makes it very clear several times in the anime that he does not hit girls and he only ever fights them when he's a girl himself – so I thought the slap would be enough of a revolutionary thing. Hope you agree! Plus, just imagine the cold reception she's gonna get from Cologne._


	12. Confession 12

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

Sorry for the delay – I just moved cross-country. This is the last chapter to this story, though I'm posting an epilogue as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**Confession 12**

**

* * *

**It was a few hours later when they finally saw the doctor in charge approach them. He had a patient, world-weary look on his face. It was impossible to tell if he was bringing them good news or bad. Ranma was convinced that at a certain point doctors had to learn to distance themselves so that they didn't feel death so strongly. Unfortunately, it also seemed to deaden their sense of joy as well.

He was the first to stand up and move toward the older man. "Is she okay?"

And then the doctor smiled.

Everyone breathed an immediate sigh of relief at the sight.

"She's doing fine. There were a few close calls during surgery, but she pulled through." He gave Ranma a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Now, if you'd like, I can sit down with you all and go over her recovery process."

Ranma bit his lip and spared a quick glance behind him at the Tendos. Kasumi gave him a tender smile and nodded her head to his unasked question. He turned back to the doctor. "Please, can I see her first?" he asked anxiously. Now that he knew she was stable, every muscle in his body wanted to sprint in her direction. It wouldn't be real until he could see her safe and whole with his own two eyes.

The doctor looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry, I know you're eager to see her, but it's too early for visitors."

"_Please_. I promise I'll only take a minute." He watched the older man consider him carefully. He knew that even if the answer was no, he'd find a way in to Akane.

"Are you family?"

Before the boy could respond, he felt a supportive touch on his back. "Yes, he's her fiancé," Soun answered. Ranma shared a significant look with his soon to be father-in-law. It seemed they were reaching a sort of truce. He bowed his head thankfully.

"Ok," the doctor spoke up. When Ranma looked ready to pounce, he continued quickly, "Only for a few minutes. I'll have a nurse take you to her room."

* * *

The first thing he noticed were the wires. Ones connected to her hands, arms, chest. Some giving fluid, some taking vitals. It took a moment to adjust to the harsh beeping of the heart monitor, but then he quickly let it fall to the background.

He gazed past the distracting IV and breathing line and, beneath it all, she was there. Her skin was pale in contrast to the dark hair that fanned out on the pillow, but it wasn't feverish as before. There was even a prick of pink in her cheeks. One of her arms was lying across her waist on top of the blankets and he marveled at how delicate it looked. That same arm had performed powerful punches and ki blasts not too long ago.

He walked closer to her sleeping form and continued to take stock of every visible bruise and abrasion. He hesitantly reached out to touch her exposed hand. "Akane," he breathed.

He pulled his hand back as if burned when she shifted beneath his touch.

Akane stirred again, rolling her head to the side and moaning. Eventually her eyes fluttered open.

"Akane?"

She groaned, blinking several times to clear the fog in her vision. When he called out for her again, she finally looked up at him. "Ranma?"

"Yeah, it's me." He stepped closer still and reached for her hand again. "How're you feeling?"

She swallowed and nearly coughed when her dry throat constricted painfully. Ranma was quick to find a nearby glass of water and helped her take a sip. "Thanks." She waved him away when he offered another sip. "I'm fine, I think."

"I was worried." His blunt admission made her take a better look at her fiancé. He seemed tense and anxious with a bit of relief thrown in. His hair was disheveled and his clothes dirty.

She frowned and tried to sit up a bit more. "Were you in a fight?"

He smiled at her concern and laid a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from shifting too much. "Sparring with Ryoga. He was trying to calm me down."

Akane considered him again. "You were worried," she repeated. In astonishment, she watched as he flushed a little in embarrassment. Then he seemed to come to his senses and his flush quickly turned to a frown.

"You scared me, 'Kane. Fighting Shampoo like that…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry." She sighed and turned her eyes away from his. "I'd hoped to avoid a fight. I don't know why I thought I could get through to Shampoo on my own. She's stubborn to a fault when it comes to you." Her breath hitched. She clenched her fist as a wave of pain rolled through her chest.

Ranma quickly crouched over her. "Akane? Are you okay?" He watched as she slowly let out a deep breath, opening her eyes at the same time. "Should I call the doctor?"

"Mmm…" she mumbled, still feeling a few ripples of pain. "I think it's passed," she finally answered.

Her fiancé stood and started to turn to the door. "I'll get the doctor."

"No," she called urgently and caught his hand with hers. "Please, I'm fine now. Stay just a little longer."

He glanced down at her uncertainly. He didn't want to chance a set-back in her healing. Her eyes were begging him, though, and he had no power against them. Smoothly, he moved to sit on the edge of her bed while keeping hold of her hand.

Akane relaxed back into her pillows once she realized he wasn't going to leave. She sent him a soft smile, then let her eyes slip shut in peace. She was so tired.

She startled a little when she felt a touch on her cheek. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that Ranma had leaned forward to kiss her. His eyes were once again swirling with worry. It was so strange for her to see him look so helpless. He always had such a powerful, commanding presence.

She was about to speak up and reassure him that everything would be okay when she heard a knock at the door. They both looked up to see who it was.

After another careful knock, Ryoga popped his head in the room. He gave Akane a quick smile, then turned to Ranma. "Sorry, but the doctor sent me to fetch you. He says visiting time is over. Akane needs to sleep."

The pig-tailed boy sighed in frustration, but nodded anyway. Akane did seem awfully tired and he wanted her to get better as quickly as possible. He turned back to her and was struck again by how small and frail she seemed in her hospital bed.

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then, he pulled back so that he could rest his forehead against her own. "I love you," he whispered.

Akane trembled beneath him. "I love you, too." Her voice wavered and when he pulled back in concern, he saw tears in her eyes. "It's over," she said to the question in his gaze.

Ranma smiled. "It's over." Ryoga coughed behind him and he reluctantly stood up. She gripped his hand tightly and he brought it up to his mouth for a kiss. "I'll be just outside. Get some rest."

Akane nodded as he released her hand. Then she watched as he walked out the door with Ryoga.

* * *

The next week, Ranma noticed a 'closed' sign on the door of the Cat Café. When he peaked in the window, it looked like nothing had changed. The tables were in their usual spots with single flowers sitting pretty in little bud vases and bottles of soy and vinegar to the side. But underneath the generic 'closed' sign was a hastily written note…

"Closed indefinitely. Thank you for your loyal patronage. –Cat Café"

Ranma thought it looked like Cologne's scrawl. And, he could just imagine her remembering to write something to their customers, even after having just been told by Mousse that they had to return to the Amazon. That Shampoo had failed.

He didn't wish an angry Cologne on anyone, but he thought the cat had it coming this time.

With a shake of his head, he continued on down the street. Several blocks away, he was happy to see that U-chan's was even busier than usual. It looked like Ukyou was picking up the Cat Café's leftovers.

He popped inside and patiently waited in line until he was standing in front of his friend. The chef looked exhausted – her hair disheveled and sauce on her apron. She didn't glance up when he approached as she was busy cooking two rows of pancakes. "What can I get ya, sugar?" she called out over the noise of her patrons.

"Two specials to go, please."

Her head snapped up when she recognized his voice. "Ran-chan!" Her face split into a huge grin. "Great to see ya! Two specials coming right up!"

"Looks like business is doing well."

She threw him a sardonic smirk. "I wonder who I have to thank for that."

Ranma shrugged.

"How's Akane?" Ukyou asked in all seriousness. She reached to the far left and flipped two steaming pancakes.

"Doing better. Still tired and sore. She starts physical therapy next week."

"Are you on your way to her now?" She poured the batter for his order and Ranma watched in amusement as she delivered six other orders at once. He nodded his head at her question. "I'll put a special message on hers then." She grabbed the tonkatsu sauce and began crafting.

"Thanks, U-chan. She'll like that."

When he walked out ten minutes later, Ranma felt at peace. The biggest thorn in his side, Shampoo, was gone. Ukyou was doing well, despite his having dumped her. So well that instead of writing him love messages, she was telling Akane to "get well" on her okonomiyaki. He was meeting Ryoga later that night for a sparring session – he'd gone into painstaking detail on a map he'd left for the eternally lost boy to follow. And he hadn't seen or heard from the Kunos in a week. Granted, he hadn't returned fully to school, but still…

Best of all, he was on his way to spend time with Akane, his one true fiancée. No more fights. No more suitors. No more hiding.

* * *

Ranma gazed out the window, holding back a curtain with one hand to get a good view of the city. It may not have had skyscrapers or a large financial district, but Nerima had its own charm. He always enjoyed watching its citizens wander about town.

"What about a dojo?" Akane questioned tiredly from her bed. She was mostly healed, but her energy was still sorely lacking and it took most of her strength just to carry on a conversation. Her half-eaten okonomiyaki lay forgotten on the bedside table.

Ranma turned his attention away from the streets below to quirk his eyebrow at her. "A dojo? Don't we already have one of those?"

She gave her best intimation of a smirk. "Yeah, funny man, we do. But it's not an active dojo." At first, she didn't explain any further. She took some deep breaths to gear herself up for the litany to follow. They had been talking about their future for a while now. It was an ongoing conversation that randomly popped up during lulls in his hospital visits. While they both agreed that they weren't ready for marriage or even to move out on their own, they had other decisions they needed to make. Akane was college-bound, no question. She enjoyed school, preferring intellectual sparring to physical sparring. There was so much more knowledge out there that she wanted to be a part of.

Ranma, on the other hand, being her polar opposite in almost every way, had no desire to continue on into higher education. He hated school, didn't care to learn things like the phases of photosynthesis or the literary tricks of great writers. Fighting was his life. Which is why, after many days of deliberation as Ranma came in and out of her hospital room during visiting hours, Akane thought she had finally found the answer to his problem.

"You're a great sensei, Ranma," she said sincerely. "I may be biased," she winked at him, "but you have a real knack for training. You're patient, competent and inspiring. Any kid who sees what you can do would sign up for your class in a heartbeat."

His brow furrowed as he thought of the possibilities. The Tendo Dojo. It had once been where their fathers had learned from the great, if completely crazy, Master Happosai. He rubbed his chin and absently looked back out the window at the people below. Master Saotome. His face split into a grin. He liked the sound of that.

Akane knew his answer the moment the dimple pierced his right cheek. He approached her bed and then carefully sat down next to her. She immediately scooted over to give him room. He slid into place beside her, swiftly going from a casual seat to an intimate spoon. Turning sideways, he curled around her so that he could wrap one arm around her waist and tuck his chin on top of her shoulder.

They both sighed softly.

"You're a genius," he said many minutes later.

"It was an obvious choice. You just didn't think of it because you aren't that confident."

He barked in laughter, then quickly apologized when his burst of noise startled her. "If Nabiki could hear you now," he chuckled again, "she'd never believe anyone told 'The Great Saotome' that he wasn't self-confident."

As her companion continued to shake with bouts of laughter, another smirk graced her lips. She seemed to be smirking a lot more these days - a trait she no doubt picked up from the man spooned behind her. Lord only knew if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was rubbing off on her. She could only pray that she was also rubbing off on him. "Yeah, well…" she responded noncommittally. They both knew that he was still the most arrogant guy around.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It's a great idea. Heck, anything that means I get to practice Anything Goes every day and get paid for it is brilliant! Plus, then I can stay close to you," he breathed out against her neck. Originally, he'd been thinking of going on another training mission. He'd quickly nixed that idea when he realized that he didn't want to be that far away from her for so long.

She tried to reach back for him, momentarily forgetting that her hand was still connected to an IV. She sucked in a pained breath when her line pulled on the sensitive skin on the back of her hand.

Ranma noticed and quickly shifted his hand to catch her own. He threaded their fingers together carefully and lifted their linked hands slightly so that he could kiss the offended area. She smiled at his tender gesture. "All better," he whispered softly.

* * *

_Almost the end, just one little bit left. Btw, about the dojo thing. Yes, I realize it's horribly obvious that that is where Ranma would end up, but I think he'd fall into it when he's old and resigned to stay in one place. I don't know if he would actively pursue being a sensei while he's still young and spry enough to tour the world and learn from other great masters. So, not a novel idea but a novel idea at this time in his life. :)  
_


	13. The Last Confession

**Rooftop Confessions** by Sereko

And here's the finale! Just a quick little bookend to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

* * *

**The Last Confession**

**

* * *

**They were back on the roof. It seemed like years since she'd been there. In fact, it had only been weeks. She was mostly healed now and had just been released from the hospital. As she stood on the edge looking out, Ranma came up to her and interlaced their hands.

"There's one more person we have to tell, Ranma," Akane said cautiously. The thought had come to her on one of the more boring nights spent in her hospital bed. She'd had far too much time to think – and not nearly enough visits from her fiancé when he popped in after class or before bed.

When he looked up at her in confusion, she could see him go through a mental list of all the people in their lives. She let him think for a bit and when realization didn't come, she continued, "Your mother."

He looked aghast. "Are you kidding?!"

Akane frowned at his childish response. "No, Ranma. She should know her son is engaged… to only _one_ woman. This is something mothers want to know about their children."

"But, 'Kane. She'll flay me alive! I'm still not 'all man' remember?" he said sharply while patting his currently flat chest for emphasis.

"You are!" she yelled back. "You are the manliest man I know and you shouldn't be ashamed anymore." When he looked like he was going to argue, she cut him off, "Damn it! I _know_ about the curse! Don't you think I know?" she huffed.

"And don't you think that makes me a little less than a man?" he asked matter-of-factly. It was so clear-cut in his mind. Having any part female in him did _not_ make him a man among men. It made him a transsexual and he didn't think there was a possibility of his mother accepting that.

"No!" Ranma's eyes leapt at her vehement denial. She moved closer to him so that their body heat meshed. "I think it makes you _you_." She held a hand firmly to his cheek, taking in every line and curve of his face. "And there's nothing wrong with you," she concluded. Softly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his own.

She leaned back and he was surprised to find a devious smirk on her face. "Plus, you can kick everyone's ass into next year."

Ranma smiled back. "Well, there is that." He curled his arms around her and brought her into a warm hug. "I 'preciate what you said, Akane," he whispered into her ear. He brought one hand up to play with her hair. "But why don't we wait for that confession 'til next year."

He pulled back to look at her. "Or after you get out of college," he amended and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Or after we're already married," he drawled while moving to kiss her eyelids. "Or maybe after we have kids," he continued mumbling, kissing a trail down her cheek. "I don't think she can say that I'm not a man if I've made a few kids," he finished playfully.

Akane laughed softly. "Sure, Ranma." She wasn't ready to give up this argument, but she would hold off for a while before mentioning it again. He had a point, she thought, as he finally stopped teasing her and captured her mouth. They did deserve a break after systematically telling everyone in Nerima that they were together. And having a few angry fiancées/suitors come after them.

She sighed as Ranma brushed his lips across hers again. She immediately opened to his advances and brought their kiss from innocent to melting in two seconds flat.

They deserved a bit of peace.

The End.

* * *

_It's been a pleasure writing this fic – a departure from my usual Usa/Mamo jargon. When I started it was just meant to appease my own desire for a Ranma ½ fic where our favorite couple could actually act like mature human beings and not let their hang-ups, like Akane's mallet and Ranma's anxiety, get in the way of what few tender moments they ever had. Hope it was a good read! Thank you for all your reviews and amazing support!_


End file.
